Who We Are
by freeminds4all
Summary: A troubled boy and his next door neighbor. But this isn't a story about Warren Peace. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of August, on the hottest day of the year, and Lyra was stuck between her parents in a moving van with the shittiest air conditioner ever built.

"I still don't understand why we have to leave." The girl shifted uncomfortably. "I'm going to have no friends now. Everyone always picks on the new girl. It isn't fair. M y life is over."

"I thought your life was over when you couldn't sing in the seventh grade variety show last year?" Her father nudged Lyra playfully.

"Now stop being over dramatic my little song bird." Her mother sighed sympathetically. ""We already explained your dad's business required relocation. We all had to make sacrifices."

Lyra slouched back in her seat and played with the thick bracelet in her wrist. "All because he quit a cushy government job to freelance. Sounds like a midlife crisis to me." Her whispered complaints fell on deaf ears.

Finally after an eternity of driving the van came to a stop. The family piled out to stand in front of their new life. There was a major city in each direction. But her family had to move to the suburbs with nothing to do for miles.

"Home sweet home." Lyra's father stretched out any stiff muscles. "Let's get started."

The family unpacked and sorted out boxes. Lyra sat on the lawn pulling out grass while her parents struggled to to unload the heavy couch.

"Lift with your legs honey." Her father grunted while trying to stabilize the furniture fom inside the van.

"Ya know there are people that make a living helping others relocate." Her mother giggled. "Pretty sure they are called movers."

Lyra giggled while watching the playful banter. She turned her head to the side to catch a cool breeze coming there way. Her eyes caught sight of what looked to be some nosy neighbor coming there way.

"Mom bogies at your five."

Her mother instantly dropped the couch to spin around and search for the invaders. Her determined stare changed into a bright smile when she saw the woman with a tray of cookie. Lyra assumed chocolate chip from her vantage point.

"Hi there neighbors." The woman called out to her parents. "Just wanted to be the first to welcome you. My name is Katelyn." She offered a hand in greeting. "Katelyn Peace."

Lyra's mother quickly wiped the sweat from her hands to shake her neighbor's. "Ariel Wilson and that beefcake over there is my husband Clint."

Clint jumped out of the van landing next to his wife. "Nice to meet ya." He shook the neighbor's hand enthusiastically almost jolting the tray out of her other hand.

"Like wise" Katelyn laughed as she steadied the tray.

Lyra silently watched the interaction form the sidelines. Her father's joyful spirit was truly infectious. He could make anyone, including herself, smile. She rolled her eyes climbing to her feet knowing she would be called upon soon enough. She was already walking their way when right on cue her father called her name.

"Oh Lyra" Clint put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into the group. "There you are. This is Mrs. Peace." Lyra nodded in acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet you Lyra. And this" Mrs. Peace pulled a young boy's wrist and the rest of his frame came into view. "is my son Warren."

The boy glared at the cement. His brown hair barely covered his eyes from the group.

"Nice to meet you young man." Clint offered the boy a hand shake and warm smile.

"Whatever" Warren huffed without looking up. "Can I go now?"

"Rude" Mrs. Peace scolded her son. "Sorry about that. You know how teenagers can be these days."

The conversation continued as Lyra waited to be excused. She caught tiny fragments of their small talk. Mr. Peace wasn't home at the moment. Warren was also thirteen and they would be going to school together. Mrs. Peace offered to have Warren show Lyra around school and take her to and from on the bus. Warren let out another huff of frustration impatiently waiting to be excused.

"Warren why don't you help Lyra take these brownies into the kitchen."

Warren snatched the tray out of her mother's hand and marched towards the house. Lyra quickly trailed after him through the door to the kitchen.

"So...umm...you live next door?" Lyra stumbled with her words trying to make small talk.

"Yep" He headed towards the island in the kitchen.

"Do you like to-" Lyra jumped when Warren dropped the tray onto the counter with an unceremoniously loud thud.

"Just because we are neighbors doesn't mean we have to be friends or anything." Warren was staring straight through her.

Her shifting green eyes finally met his steel brown.

"I know that." Lyra snapped back. "I just thought since I'm new here-"

She never got to finish as he strolled by her bumping her shoulder on the way out.

"Well that was a great start." Lyra sighed as she fidgeted with her bracelet. She almost had a heart attack as the door slammed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed uneventfully as the Wilson clan settled into their new lives. Before Lyra knew it the first day of school was upon her. It was the same old routine with just a new setting. Lyra sat down at the kitchen table eating breakfast while her mother prepared her lunch.

"Now remember," Her mother started in on her little pep talk. "just stay calm. It's the first day for everyone." Ariel herded her daughter to the front door. "Everyone is going to be a bit nervous." Lyra looked around expectantly. "Sorry sweetie your dad had a rough time last night at work. He needs his sleep. But I'm sure he wishes you luck and all the love in the world." She kissed Lyra in the forehead. "Warren will be waiting for you st the bus stop. Now go and have fun."

Like her mom promised Warren was waiting at the stop by himself. Lyra took a deep breath and walked straight up to him.

"Hiya" She smiled cheerfully The smile was only met with silence. "Excited for the first day of school?" She tried to start a conversation. But silence was her only companion.

Lucky The bus showed up shortly. Warren climbed on with Lyra behind him. Looking around the packed bus she wasn't ready to sit with someone she didn't know just yet. So heading to the back Lyra smoothed out her sundress and took the seat next to Warren. She nervously hummed while they drove.

"Will you stop that." Warren hissed. "So annoying."

Lyra looked around the bus. Almost everyone was fidgeting in their seats. They were all feeling the same anxiety their first day.

Lyra fanned herself with her hand. The heat was three times worse in the cramped bus. "Do you mind opening the window?" She asked turning to Warren. "I can't stand this heat."

Warren glared at her comment. "If you don't like it sit somewhere else."

He pushed Lyra off her seat and onto the floor. The whole bus busted out in in laughter. Another boy high fived Warren as Lyra laid there in shock. That shock expression turned to an angry glare ans she stood up and smoothed out her dress.

"Jerk" Lyra muttered under her breath as she walked up the rows to find a new seat.

Grumbling in frustration she flopped down in an empty seat. The bus became more routy with the kids shoving and yelling at each other as tempers rised.

"HEY" Everyone froze int there tracks as the bus driver yelled from the front. "Quiet down back there or I will this bus over right now. Wanna be late your first day?" Everyone settled down the rest of the drive.

When they arrived at their destination the group piled out. Lyra swallowed hard and walked into her new adventure. For being a new school in a new town the day was ordinary. It was like any first day of school. Lyra went to her classes where she could already see the groups and cliques of friends sitting with each other. No one really talked to her for the first half of the day.

Lunch time was the worst. Lyra grabbed her food and looked out into the masses. Everyone was either paired up or in a group at their tables. Spotting Warren even he was surrounded by a small group talking around him as he read a book. Lyra quickly averted her gaze before he could catch him staring and headed outside. There were fewer people because of the head so she settled down under a tree and ate her food.

After finishing her lunch Lyra leaned against the tree and hummed to herself while she people watched. Everyone she noticed had someone to talk to or laugh with while she sat there alone with her thoughts.

Lyra's mind drifted to her home town. She wondered what her friends were doing right now. Were they sitting around missing her as much as she missed them? Did she come up in conversation? They all had promised to write her frequently. But Lyra wondered how long that would last. How long would it take them to forget about her. Her tune turned more depressing as a tear slowly descended her cheek.

The sound of a sobbing girl pulled Lyra out of her thoughts. She watched as another girl comforted her crying friend. Her soft words whispered encouragement.

""Everyone has it rough the first day back. But it will be better tomorrow"

Lyra got off the ground and headed back to class.

"Yeah right" She snorted to herself.

The very last class was math. Lyra had lost her way and slipped inside before the last bell rang. She muttered an apology and took a seat off to the side. Once situated she pulled out her books while the teacher took attendance.

"Peace" The teacher called out.

"Here" A cold voice came from behind her.

Lyra pencil dropped sliding behind her seat. When she turned around she was met with a pencil dangling in front of her face held up by her hostel neighbor. Lyra only smiled and nodded before turning around. She forced her body to look straight even after hearing the huff of annoyance behind her. School could not end soon enough.

Lyra jumped out of the bus and into the house. Slamming the door she felt instantly relaxed when the air conditioned air hit her.

"Hey there song bird. What's shaking?" Her dad called out from the kitchen.

"Nothing" Lyra flopped in the kitchen chair as her father gathered a few snacked.

"How was school?" He sat next to his daughter opening a root beer and slid it her way.

"Depressing" Lyra took a sip of her soda.

"Can't be that bad." He took a sip of his own drink. "It's all about how you perceive things. If you meet things head on and with a positive attitude you can accomplish anything, even junior high."

"How would you know?" Lyra snapped. "You weren't there. You Weren't even here to see me off. Maybe if you would pay a little more attention to your kid instead of your job maybe you might know how I feel."

"Watch your tone young lady." Her father ordered. "We taught you better than that." Clint blinked a couple times now looking at his daughter with concern. "You know my job is demanding."

"Yeah I just thought with a new city...There are other people here to take some of the weight off you."

Both were quiet not knowing where to go from here. It's not like anything either of them could say would change anything.

"Come on." Clint stood and headed out to the back yard. "I want to show you something."

Lyra reluctantly followed her father outside. They traveled through the yard and into the woods behind it. After twenty minutes silent walking they came up on a clearing with a very small, one room cabin. Inside there was a workstation with some tools scattered on the walls.

"What do you think?"Clint spun around displaying the room.

"Impressive." Lyra rolled her eyes sarcastically.

She walked around the room inspecting the items. She reached for a glass box on a shelf with a small flimsy bow inside.

Clint took the box form her hands. "That was the first box I ever bought you" He put it back on the shelf. "I was thinking maybe it's time I teach ya how to hunt."

"I think I prefer the fishing we did last year." Lyra smiled at the fond memory.

"Aww come on Lyra. It would be fun." Her father flashed that infectious smile her way.

"But it's sOoO hot outside." She whined at the idea.

"We can hunt in the winter time." Her father countered.

"But then it will be too cold." She argued faking a shiver.

"Come on Lyra. I'm trying here. You're gonna have to meet me half way"

Lyra swayed her head to the side to glance at her dad. He had those big goofy puppy dog eyes and pouty face. She almost lost her reserve and busted out in laughter right then and there.

Lyra roller her eyes and smiled. "So If I did agree what exactly would we be hunting?"

That pathetic pout switched to a dorky grin. "We can hunt all kinds of animal. We got deer, turkey, pheasant. You will have to get a license first." He dashed around the room collecting supplies. "We can start this weekend."

"Dad" Lyra waved her arms around trying to get her father's attention. "DAD it's suppose to be like a hundred degrees this weekend. Besides I don't think I'll be ready to shot bambi by this weekend."

Clint shrugged. "Training will start this weekend. I'll stay off the grid, no communication, and we can camp out for a few nights."

"Mom will never go for that." Lyra snorted. "Classes started last week at the university. Mom has come home late everyday talking down anxiety flooded students during office hours."

"Well then I guess it's just you and me." Clint wrapped him arms around his daughter in a big ol' bear hug lifting her off her feet and squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Sounds great." Lyra wheezed.

Once back in the house Lyra ran up to her room while her father cooked dinner, both lighter in their steps. Sitting at her desk, organizing her binder, rereading her syllabi for the different classes Lyra hummed a happy tune.

The desk was against the wall facing right out the window. The only view she got was of her neighbor's siding and a window that led into the bedroom of her least favorite person. But nothing could darken her mood.

After dinner Lyra stayed in her room leaning into her seat, propping her feet up on her desk and settled into reading. The peaceful moment was ruined with the slamming of a door and muffled yelling. She glanced away from the page to the open window. She nonchalantly watched as the angry boy stomped around his room yelling at someone through the closed door. After a few minutes the boy was tuckered out, breathing heavily, while standing in the middle of the room. Sensing her presence Warren snapped his head to the side glaring straight at her. Lyra swallowed her discomfort, plastered a smile, and gave him a light wave. Warren stormed over to the window and shut the blinds.

Even these out burst were apart of this neighborhood's routine. The Peace family were some of the best neighbors. Warren's father was almost never home. Sounded like he worked in one of the bigger cities and it was just easier for him to just stay in the city three or four days then come home for a couple of days. Sooner or later Mr Peace and and Warren come to some disagreement which ended in Warren secluding himself in his room for a few hours. Lyra had no idea what they would fight about over there. Mr. and Mrs. Peace never fought with each other when he was home. On the contrary, The couple seemed to cherished every moment they had together. She would rank them the second most in love couple she had ever met. First place would always and forever go to her parents.

Lyra stretched in her seat and gave one last glance at her neighbor's window. She noticed a light streak of smoke escaping between the blinds.

"Underage smoking." Lyra tisked as she got ready for bed. "Maybe the next fight will be about lung cancer."


	3. Chapter 3

The first semester flew by much to Lyra's surprise. To her delight things did get better. She had made a few school friends to talk to in class and eat lunch. One of them broke the ice asking about her bracelet. She explained it was a gift from her parents made from titanium.

It was the last day of school before winter break. Lyra stood next to Warren as they waited for their bus. Even their dynamic had changed over time. Lyra still talked to him. She would tell him about her day and he would stand there in silence. But something had definitely changed. Warren would actually listen to her. He never participated in the conversation with words. But he would either grunt or huff and not in a dismissive or rude way. It was more of a grunt of agreement or a huff of understanding.

Lyra and her father had been training every other day out in the woods since their conversation. He was teaching her to use a bow to hunt. She hadn't killed anything yet. The beginning was a little shaky like her hands the first time she drew back the string. Every time she released an arrow the string would bite at her fingers and snap against her arm. The pain stung and the red whelps decorated her arm. But she never gave up. Soon enough her fingers callused over and the bruises faded. Her father assured her they were on their way to being the best father/daughter hunting team.

Today was the day, their first hunting trip, and it was so boring. There wasn't any snow on the ground. But it the air was freezing.

"Dad" Lyra whined dangling her feet from the high tree top.

"Shhh" Her father scolded.

"Dad" She tried again. "I can't feel my legs."

"Yeah me too. Isn't this fun." Clint smiled.

"It will begetting dark soon. Shouldn't we head back to ca-"

"Lyra" His word was soft but authoritative. "Eleven o'clock"

That had her attention. Behind the tree Lyra spotted a young buck in the distance. Her bracelet clanged as she scrambled to get her bow in position. She knew she should have taken the damn thing off. But her father protested challenging her to learn stealth.

"Easy songbird" Clint's calm tone set Lyra back to reality. "Patience" Lyra slowly lined up her shot between the branches. "Eyes open" Lyra watched as her prey inched closer. "Breathe" Minutes ticked by feeling like hours. "When you're ready." Lyra drew back and released in one fluid motion.

"Bullseye" Clint shouted for the world to hear. "That's my girl."

They climbed down the tree to claim their prize. Lyra stared down at her kill.

Clint inspected the shot. "In the neck right through the spine." He stepped over the carcass to stand in front of his daughter. Lyra stumbled to the side as her father playfully punched her on the arm. "Nice one."

"Lucky shot" Lyra shrugged off the compliment.

Clint shrugged off his backpack and dug through it pulling out a pair of long shoulder length gloves handing them over to Lyra.

"You know the rules. You kill it," He pulled out a hunting knife handing it to her. "You clean it."

Lyra didn't hesitate taking the knife. She got to work cleaning and dressing the deer for transport. She was quick and efficient with little instruction from his father. In no time they were ready to move their prize. Lyra cleaned the knife and handed it back to her father.

"That's yours now." He handed her the holster and strap. "A graduation present."

They gathered up their equipment and headed home.

When they got home her mother greeted them with a kiss and told Lyra to clean up. Her father took care of the storage and promised Lyra the first taste when it was ready.

Lyra took a shower and relaxed in bed. She played with her bracelet while smiling ear to ear the entire time. She couldn't wipe it from her face. Her father had been so proud of her. Yeah he was always proud of her. But this pride warmed her to the bone.

A few minutes later she heard muffled arguing coming from the window. Lyra sat up and watched as Warren stormed into his room. Some things never changed. He stalked around his room, per usual, and calmed down in time. Lyra scooted to the edge of her bed waiting for him to acknowledge her. Warren turned to face the window already expecting to see her. Still with that stupid grin Lyra excitedly waved at him. Warren shook his head and walked over to the window. Then the unexpected happened. Warren actually smiled back and waved as he shut the blinds for privacy.

Lyra sat there dumb struck. Did that seriously happen? Did Warren Peace genuinely smile back? Or was her cheery attitude and over active imagination playing tricks on her? Lyra fiddled with her bracelet spinning it on her wrist as she replayed the interaction. Yes that actually happened. Maybe she inherited her father's infectious smile. Lyra flopped back into bed and fell asleep.

Winter break was over and going back to school was bitter sweet. It sucked to get back into the early morning routine. The cold weather and snowfall only made it that much more difficult. But it was a wonderful to see her recently required friends. The days would finally end with her class being Math with Warren.

They had moved over to algebra and Lyra was already struggling to take notes. Warren on the other hand had a gift for the subject. He barely had to take notes and could finish the assignments before the end of class. Finally the last bell rang and all the students pilled out.

Once in her room Lyra cracked open the books. It was luckily a rest day for her training. So she had the rest of the afternoon to try and understand the new equations in math. Couple of hours later Lyra had made little to no progress. It was like the questions were in latin. Which was funny because her mother taught "The origins of words" at the university. So in theory this should be a sintch. Maybe She could ask her parents to help when they got home. Whenever that would be.

The problems taunted her on the page. Lyra glanced out away from the paper looking for a distraction. She found it out the window sitting in his bed reading a book. A ping of jealousy washed over her as she watched him read peacefully.

An idea popped in her head. Lyra ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and crumbled it up into a tight ball. She threw it straight out her window hitting the glass across the small gap. No reaction from the other side. She tried again. Still nothing. Lyra searched around her room and found a suitable object. She tossed her slipper and it hit the window with a loud thump. Warren's head lifted up searching for the noise. What he found was Lyra who smiled and motion for him to come closer. Warren jumped off the bed following her request. When he got to the window he grabbed the drawstring. Lyra frantically pleaded with her hands and eyes silently asking him not to shut her out. After a second to weigh his options he opened the window.

"How ya doing?" Lyra asked awkwardly. She had no idea how to ask the boy for a favor. Warren rolled his eyes in response. Finally Lyra just blurted out. "What did you get for number 5?"

"You're only on number five?"

"Yeah well it's not so easy for some people." Lyra snapped back slightly offended.

Warren rolled his eyes again and grabbed a paper from his bag. "X =7" HE motioned to close the window.

"Wait" Lyra leaned out of the window. "How did you get that."

"3x= 21, 21/3= 7, X=7 " He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay" Lyra blinked a few time. "But why-"

"You have to take the two and add it to the nineteen." He read her mind. "Add or subtract first then multiply or divide."

"Well that's just stupid." Lyra stuck her tongue out to mock the mathematics gods.

"Yeah" Warren sighed. "But them's the rules."

"Maybe" Lyra offered. "I could come over there and-"

"No" Warren interjected.

"Okay" She tried again. "How about you come over here-"

"I don't think-"

"We have cookies." She bribed.

An hour, ten problems, and two sleeves of Oreos later and Lyra was starting to get it.

"Thanks for helping me out with this." Lyra smiled.

"You had snacks." He shrugged.

"Your kitchen probably had the same snacks."

"Yours taste better." He popped a cookie in his mouth.

"Songbird I'm home." Her dad called from the front door. "It's warm in here. Did you touch the thermostat again?"

"Songbird?" Warren looked at Lyra accusingly.

"Shut Up" Lyra tried to hide her face while it turned red.

Clint walked in on the two teenagers at the table. "I didn't know we had company." He held out his hand to shake. Warren took the offer and nodded. "Hey Warren what brings you to mi casa?

"Warren is just helping me with algebra." Lyra answered.

"I'm going home." Warren gathered his things ready to bolt. She gave him a strange look.

'Why is he acting so weird?' She thought. 'We weren't doing anything wrong.'

"Well don't be a stranger son." Clint walked him to the door. "Say hi to your parents for me."

Clint came back to the kitchen while Lyra preheated the oven and took out a frozen pizza.

"Did I interrupt something?" Her father smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"DAD" Lyra screamed horrified. "It was just Warren. Why would you even think that?"

Well when I walked in you were blushing the exact shade of red." Clint smirked.

"He was helping me study." She reiterated.

"That still doesn't explain your face" He bopped her nose.

"He heard you call my nickname." Lyra punched him in arm.

"All right. All right. No need to get so offensive." Clint took a step back holding up his hands in surrender. "But you are still at the age."

"Oh please don't tell me this isn't your attempt at the talk with me." She groaned in embarrassment. "You can relax. Mom already had that talk with me."

"I'm just saying maybe you shouldn't be alone with a boy in the house."

"He Was Helping Me Study." She slid the pizza into the oven.

"Well then," Clint offered. "Maybe a little heads up is in order the next time."

"Pretty sure it was a one time deal."

"Regardless next time just shoot your mom or I a text. That way one of us can rush home to supervise." He offered her a fist bump. "Deal?"

"Deal" She reciprocated.


	4. Chapter 4

That one time deal turned into a couple of nights a week. As promised Lyra text her parents. She also promised to stay out of her room once it became a regular thing. Technically Lyra didn't really need the tutoring anymore. It was just nice to have someone to hang out with after school. Yeah she had other friends. But they were only school friend. With her training and the problem of her parents not wanting her to go into the busy city without an adult all her social interactions were limited to school. Truthfully Lyra was lonely.

"So were you going to the sweethearts dance?" She glanced at Warren.

"No" Warren sneered.

"Why not?"She fiddled with her bracelet.

"Don't wanna?" He continued with the next math question and Lyra went back to her paper.

"Well I plan on going." Her comment was met with silence as the both worked on their homework. "Nobody has asked me. But a group of us are going to go together. My mom and I already bought a dress and everything. It will be fun."

Lyra left the semi-invitation I the air. She was hoping Warren would take some kind of interest in hanging outside of the house. All she got at school was a nod in the halls. He would hang out with a group of guys at lunch. She didn't much care for them. They were always causing trouble. It was just a matter of time before they would get Warren mixed up into something dangerous. If she could just surround him in a different environment his attitude might brighten.

Lyra's heart sank when she noticed Warren packing up to leave. "Guess study session is over, huh?"

Warren nodded his good bye and left. He didn't come back the entire week.

Friday night came around and Lyra sat alone in the living room. It was the monthly date night for her parents so they weren't expected to be home until a very late hour.

Why did everyone get a social life but her.

Lyra was already bored of the mind numbing programs on the television turning it off and headed outside. It was a beautiful chilly night. There was still snow on the ground. But there was no bite in the air. The perfect night for star gazing. In the backyard Lyra flopped in a lawn chair, propping her feet on the table and stared up. The sky was littered with stars. The burbs were so peaceful.

That peace shattered when the slamming of a glass door caught her attention. Lyra rolled her head to the side and watched Warren mutter to himself as he stormed through his yard and into the woods. Unfazed she turned back to the stars. A soft sobbing sound reached her ears. Lyra sat straight up avoiding the private scene. She slowly stood up planning on sneaking back inside. It wasn't her place tp witness someone in their most vulnerable. A squeak in the patio wood foiled her escape plan.

"Oh Lyra" Mr Peace turned his sobbing wife away from her. "We didn't see you there."

"Have you by chance" Mrs. Peace sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "seen Warren recently?"

"Yes Mrs. Peace" Lyra stood straight pointed in the direction she last saw him. "He walked that way."

The parents stared into the darkness. Lyra could see the glisten of fresh tears fill Mrs. Peace's eyes. Lyra shifted on her feet uncomfortably playing with her bracelet. She would do anything to be removed from the situation.

"I'll find him." Lyra jumped off the patio walking through her yard.

"Oh, Lyra, No" Mr. Peace protested her kind misguided offer. "I can't let-"

"No problem Mr. P. I'll be back soon." Lyra set off in a light jog before either adult could protest further.

What did she think she was doing? Lyra looked around the thicket. How the hell was she suppose to find anyone out here? Maybe... if she looked around for a few minutes she could go back empty handed having tried? WAIT...How could she think such a thing? Warren was her friend.

But was he? He never really talked to her. He never invited her over to have lunch or study at his house. He never even made an effort first.

No this was all wrong. I mean yes all points were true. The boy was an antisocial hot head. But he also helped her with school work. He actually listened when she talked. On occasion he genuinely chuckled at her joke and smiled at her. That smile brightened his face and released all the tension his framed showed the rest of the world.

Those little moments pushed Lyra forward as she continued her search. Now the question remained. How would she find him? Visibility was low because of the thick trees. But the light from the moon, reflecting off the snow, illuminated her surroundings. Her training kicked in, like instinct, and Lyra was on the hunt. After fifteen minutes of following boot shaped tracks in the snow Lyra found herself coming up to her father's cabin. There was no sound coming from inside. But there was a distinct smell of burning pine needles wafting in the air. Her father would kill Warren if he accidentally lit the place on fire. If that boy thought he could smoke a cigarette inside someone else's property he had another thing coming.

Lyra lifted her chin and strolled through the door. The room was dark. But she could make out a shadow in the corner.

"My dad may seem like a happy-go-lucky kind of guy." She took a few steps closer. "But he is going to be pissed if he finds out you were in here."

Warren didn't react. He continued to sit hunched over in his char with his face down staring at the ground beneath his feet. Lyra couldn't even tell if he was even aware of her presence.

"Your mom is worried about you." She hovered over inching closer to him. "Your dad too." She was half tempted to leave him to his thoughts, half tempted to shake him. "I came out here to make sure you were okay." he didn't even acknowledge her existence. "Are you okay?" Her voice wavered. Lyra crouched in front of him bending her neck to look up and catch his eyes. "Did you want to talk about it."

She tentatively rested a hand on her knee. Only when her hand make contact did his eyes focus on hers. That intense glare instantly stilled her movements. It seemed like an eternity where they stared at each other waiting for the other to make the next move. Lyra swallowed her hesitation already regretting the words she was about to say.

"Did you get into another fight with your dad?"

In a flash Warren was on his feet gripping her arms forcing her to stumble backwards.

"What would you know about it?" Never releasing his hold as he took a step forward for every step she took back. "You don't know anything" He screamed in her face bearing his teeth.

Lyra squeezed her eyes shut as her back hit the wall. She could hear his heavy breathing as the smell of burning pine needle intensified. Lyra suddenly screamed out in pain as her eyes shot open. A blinding light source could be seen out of the corner of her eye as she fell to her knees.

"SHIT" Warren panicked ripping the jacket off Lyra and smothered the flaming sleeve.

Lyra could still smell the light stench of burning flesh.

Once the fire was out he turned to the startled girl with water stained cheeks gripping her arm. He slowly reached out to tend her wounds. Lyra flinched sideways scooting away on her rear to the corner. She began to hum to herself for any form of comfort. But she never took her eyes off his hands.

"Fuck" The whisper was barely audible. Warren retreated into himself to the other corner and glared at his own hands. "FUCK FUCK FUCK" He bashed his fists against his head with each obscenity.

Compassion overpowered any lingering fear as Lyra sprang into action crawling on her knees over to the frantic boy.

"Hey stop that." She fought to get a grip of his wrist as he continued to plumb his head. She dug her nails into his skin as it ripped out of her hold. "Cut it out Warren."

As a last resort Lyra wrapped her arms around his head and hugged his face to her chest. Warren instantly froze in his position. The self assault had finally ended.

"It's alright" She slowly rubbed circles on his back to calm him. "It's alright"

"How can you say that?" Warren hissed through clenched teeth. He didn't move from the position she had placed him almost out of fear of hurting her again.

"Because we are fine." She assured him.

Warren only grunted against her. Lyra gently pushed Warren away from her chest giving them some space. He kept his gaze low.

"I'm fine." She tried again. But Warren remained unmoved and unconvinced. Lyra gently pinched his chin guiding him to look at her. "I Am Fine"

Sliding the scorched sleeve up her arm Lyra displayed perfectly unblemished skin. Warren reached out, fingers hovering right above the skin afraid any contact might break the spell.

"But how?" He looked away in confusion.

"You didn't hurt me." Lyra stated unwavering.

"But I saw" Warren raked his memory.

"You didn't hurt me." Her word was law in this situation.

Warren sighed in relief leaning against the wall.

"So what exactly happened?" Lyra settled next to him expecting to hear an explanation.

"My dad and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Warren shifted in his spot.

Both teens knew this was just a deflection. But Lyra was intrigued. She stopped herself from asking questions. She knew any pressure put in the situation would result in him shutting down again. So she waited for him to continue.

"He has this idea in his head that he can make the world a better place."

"Doesn't sound that crazy to me." She snapped her mouth shut when Warren sent her a glare.

"But his methods lean towards the side of extreme." Warren scratched the back of his head and continued. "My dad's business plan is very aggressive. He doesn't take kindly to people in his way. I can't keep track of how many other businesses he's taken down. He truly believes that if everyone would fall in line and follow his word as law they would all be happy. That he could make them happy." Lyra nodded in understanding. "I disagree with him. We disagree on a lot of things. He wants me to join the family business and I don't."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. But I would like the freedom to choose. I would like to the opportunity to see my options. Is that so much to ask? Do I not deserve a chance?"

"Of course you do" Lyra chimed in. "But you can't just run away from your problems. Your parents were really worried back there. Even your dad. Caring about your safety and all. He can't be all bad."

"No" Warren huffed. "He's not all bad."

"We should probably head back." Lyra shifted to stand.

"No" Warren wrapped his hand around hers. "Not yet." He pulled her back down next to him. "Can we just stay here a little longer."

"Okay" Lyra leaned into him rested the side of her head on Warren's shoulder. "We can stay a bit longer." He rested the side of his head on top of hers. "But only a little bit. It's chilly out here and I don't have a jacket."

Warren chuckled at her response. He intertwined their fingers while they enjoyed the silence that came with the winter nights. Lyra Hummed to comfort him. She could feel a comfortable warmth accompanied by the smell of burning birch wood with a hint of citrus resonating around them.

The two teens walked out of the line of trees to be greeted by the worried looks of warren's parents. His mother was the first to react meeting them in the middle of the yard hugging Warren and kissing him in the cheek multiple time before he pulled away and headed to the patio. Mrs Peace turned to Lyra pulling her into a loving embrace only a mother could give.

"Thank you" She whispered into the girl's ear.

Over Mrs Peace's shoulder Lyra watched warren stand in front of his father Some words were exchanged in a civil manner. Mr Peace pulled Warren by the back of his head into a hug planting a kiss on the top of his son's head.


	5. Chapter 5

MulitFandomLover99 and orangeporqupine: Yes Lyra has healing powers. Thank you for the reviews.

Neither one spoke about what happened int the cabin that night. Lyra didn't mention the incident to her parents. She kept Warren's personal life to herself. Everyone deserves to have secrets. His secret was safe with her.

To everyone else life continued unchanged. But Lyra could see the difference. Warren seemed to have a lighter step in his stride. His walk less ridged. He acknowledged her and smiled every time they passed in the hall. She even caught him staring in her direction a few times in math class. At the end of class, while Lyra and Warren packed up, An extremely good looking boy named Tony Henderson walked over to them.

""I was wondering..." Nervously the boy stumbled over his words. "since you are going with your friends... I'm going with my friends...Lisa is going with my friend Devin...We will all be going together..." Lyra lifted an inquisitive eyebrow not understanding where this was going. "Did you want to go to the dance with me?"

Tony wanted to be her date to the sweethearts dance with her. A boy was asking her out. The moment was sweet yet sickening.

All Lyra could do was bob her head up and down a few times before scampering out of the classroom leaving a smiling Tony behind her. She didn't even realize she had lost Warren at some point until she climbed onto the bus. Lyra took the first seat she found next to the window. She spaced out thinking about what just happened.

A boy noticed her. A boy was actually interested in her. A boy had just asked her out. She squealed internally.

Lyra withdrew from her thoughts as she sensed someone take a seat behind her. Staring out the window she caught sight of a pair of eyes in the foggy reflection. The dark brown eyes of her neighbor stared right back at her. Warren didn't flinch or look away when she caught him this time. This time he held his gaze.

Lyra noticed an empty look in those eyes. It was impossible to read what he was thinking. But this unsettling feeling washed over her. Lyra was half tempted to spin around in her seat and confront him. But she knew better than to do that in front of all the other children. Warren would never express his emotions with all these people here. She would have to wait until they got home to study. Maybe she could bribe him with something sweet making it easier to open up.

As the bus halted to a stop Lyra was the first to jump out of her seat. She waited outside for Warren so they could head over to her house. Warren didn't even spare her a second glance when he walked pass her and slammed the door to his house shut.

Shocked and confused Lyra went inside her own house and headed to her room. First thing she did was head to the window surprised to see the blinds to Warren's room already shut. Pouting at her desk she tapped her fingers on the wood.

It wasn't fair. They were making real progress. She almost thought she could call him a friend. But it was starting to feel like whiplash keeping up with his mood swings. Anything could have flared up his temper. What was it this time? Why did he always have to walk away? Didn't they just had this conversation less than seventy two hours ago? What was so difficult to talk about your feelings? Lyra grew up in a home where nothing was off limits. If something was on your, if you felt something, you say it. They were all happier for it.

Before she knew it Lyra was knocking at the front door. Mrs. Peace let her right in instructing her Warren was in his room. Lyra walked up the stairs with determination. Warren was about to get a lesson in how easy it was to express one's feelings. Warren sat up startled when his door swung open. It was instantly shut again with Lyra right in the middle of his room. He didn't even have a chance to speak before Lyra was lecturing him.

"Listen here match stick." Her rant consisted of honesty, trust, and how friends don't let friends suffer alone. "I'm right here" Lyra sat at the foot of his bed flashing him a reassuring smile. "ready to listen."

Warren scooted to sit next to her at the edge of the bed. "How is it someone so tiny can talk so much?" Lyra eyes widen in disbelief as he continued "I mean seriously how does so many words come out of such a small mouth?"

Warren flashed her a playful grin letting her know he was only joking. Lyra instantly started playfully beating on his arm with both hands calling him every name she could think. Warren busted out laughing at her attempt to punish him. He gathered both her wrist and flipped over on the bed bringing Lyra with him to land on their sides. As their laughter subsided Warren took a more serious tone.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." He threaded his fingers with hers. "This whole friendship thing is pretty new for me."

"That's alright" Lyra settled her head on his pillow. "But what caused it in the first place?"

"I don't know" Warren shrugged considering his thoughts. "I was just feeling a little... lonely."

Lyra knew the feeling well. Even in a room full of people the loneliness can make you feel like you're drowning with no one there to save you.

"Well you got me." She squeezed his hands. "Don't you ever forget that flame brain."

"Okay song bird" Warren teased receiving a wack on the arm for good measure.

It took a lot of convincing and begging but Warren finally agreed. He was going to be apart of their group to the dance.

When the day finally came the whole house was a chaotic mess. Her mother was fussing around with Lyra's hair and make up while her father waited anxiously at the bottom of the stairs with a camera in his hands. He expectantly looked up ready to shoot when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"She's coming. She's coming." Ariel fanned her hands excitedly while heading down to stand next to her husband.

Lyra slowly descended the stairs stopping every few steps to pose for a picture. Her stunning light green dress changing to a sky blue as it reached the floor swaying with every elegant step. But the most beautiful feature she wore was the beaming smile on her face.

"Doesn't she look like a princess?" Her mother stepped into frame so Clint could snap a few shots of his two girls.

The parents switched positions so that her father could be in a few pictures.

"You are gorgeous Song bird." Her father placed a kiss on the side of her head.

Warren and his parents were already outside for them. The families took more pictures of the two teens.

"What a cute couple." Ariel nudged Mrs. Peace who gave her a knowing smile.

"Co-couple?" Clint almost dropped his camera in shock. "Is this some kind of date?"

"Relax dad this is not a date." Lyra shrieked. Clint sighed in relief. "I'm meeting my date at Kristy's house."

"What?" Clint paled. "You didn't mention going with a boy."

"I told you who all was in the group." Lyra defended.

"But you didn't mention you were going with one particular boy exclusively. Don't you think we should meet the boy first. Maybe Mr. Peace and I should-"

"MOM" Lyra cried out in a panic. Both Lyra and Clint looked at Ariel for help.

"Clint darling" Ariel rubbed her husband's shoulders. "I don't think one little dance constitutes an interrogation."

"But I cou-" his protest were cut off.

"I think Mr. Peace can handle dropping the kids off by himself. Don't you?" It was more a command than a question.

"Yes dear." Clint pouted knowing he had lost. He snuck away with Mr Peace to discuss something in private.

Lyra bounced excitedly the whole car ride there.

"Your father is a colorful character, isn't he?" Mr. Peace glanced through the rear view mirror to talk to her.

"He's so annoying." Lyra groaned. "Needs to know everything about everything."

"Cut the guy some slack." Mr. Peace chuckled. "I'd be protective too if I had such a beautiful daughter. He's only looking out for your best interest kiddo."

Lyra smiled back at him. For all the complaints Warren had about his father Lyra could not see it. He always knew exactly what to say when to say it. The man was a saint.

Mr. Peace stayed a minute with the other families to take pictures of the group. Loading up in a van they were on their way to the school. The night was filled with laughter and dancing. It was one of the best nights of Lyra's life. For the most part Lyra and Tony didn't spend much time together privately. Yeah he had gotten her punch and all that. But the date didn't feel like how she imagined.

The disc jokey. Played a slow song announcing it to be the last song of the night. Lyra scanned the cafeteria for her date. At the very least they could have this moment together. Then her heart sank when she spotted him. He was already on the dance floor with another girl. She stood there frozen not knowing how to feel or act.

Was it all a joke? Were the others watching or laughing at her expense? Lyra wanted to run and hide but her feet were rooted to the spot. Suddenly a warm sensation pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Wanna dance?"

Lyra turned to see Warren holding her hand already guiding them deeper into the dance floor. He placed her arms on his shoulders and settled his hands right above her hips. He started up a tentatively slow pace swaying them back and forth. His eyes never leaving her face as she collected himself.

"I can't believe-" Lyra swallowed. "Tony, he-"

"Tony is an asshole." Warren spoke sharply. Changing his tone he continued. "Someone like that doesn't even deserve a second thought. Not from you."

Lyra was at a lose for words. There he was in her time of need. He was trying to comfort her. Lyra hugged him closer conveying her thanks. They continued to dance do the music. Warren hummed to his own tune. She recognized it to be the same tune she hummed to him in the cabin.

When Mr. Peace came to pick them up Warren played interference answering every question that was asked to the teens. All Lyra wanted to do was sleep. They parked in Warren's drive way. Lyra slide out of the car and headed home. She could hear low conversation between father and son. Something about gentlemen. But Lyra was to emotionally drained to care.

She didn't know when but Warren was walking beside her to her door. Warren shifted from foot to foot looking everywhere and nowhere.

"Thank you" Lyra took a step and cupped his cheek. She planted a kiss on the other cheek. "For everything."

Walking through the entrance she shut the door. Sluggishly she climbed the stairs. Half way to her goal she heard the call.

"Lyra" Her dad's voice traveled from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm home." She took another step towards her room.

"Can you come here please?"

Lyra head dropped back. "I'm pretty tired right now." She continued to climb the stairs. "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Now please." Lyra halted to a stop. She knew that tone. It may be a polite command. But it was a command none the less.

"Coming" She hissed through clenched teeth spinning around.

Her father was sitting at the table deep in concentration. "Take a seat Lyra."

"Listen I know you're upset about the boy" Lyra started her defense. "But technically I didn't lie. I just omitted a little truth."

"Sit" The stern command had Lyra worried.

She tried talking faster as she sat down. "It's just that I didn't think it was a big deal." Her father tilted his head to the side. "Okay it was a big deal. It's just that you get a little intense. I didn't want to have to protect him from you. I didn't want you to scare him off." She rested her face in her hands. "None of it mattered anyways. He was a jerk. I can't believe I got my hopes up."

"Lyra" Her blubbering stopped as eyes peaked out between fingers. "You are at an age where boys are taking an interest."

"Did you not hear what I just said." Lyra groaned. "He isn't interested."

"And as you've proven today" Her father continued. "You will make your own choices not matter how I may feel about it. You may have a broken heart now. But that is not the worst thing that could have happened. I think it's time I teach you how to properly protect yourself."

"Okay?" Lyra was confused how the conversation and turned out.

"Okay we will start tomorrow. Now, my little songbird," He cupped his daughter's hand. "Did you want to talk about it?

It took half an hour for Clint to consult his weeping daughter. She ended up falling asleep right on the shoulder she had been crying on. Clint picked his daughter up cradling her to his chest and carried her to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews.**

 **Missing Dream thank you for your note. I will have to go back and fix it.**

New training consist of defensive techniques. It centered around deflecting attacks and fleeing the scene. It was important to her father that she knew how to get out of any dangerous situation she might find herself.

Lyra walked through the forest in her training outfit, tight black leggings and a black fitted tank top, to their meeting place. Her hair was in a tight ponytail at the back of top of her head. They would normally meet up at the cabin and warm up with stretches and stances. Lyra enjoyed their new training regiment. The exercise helper her release ant stress or anxiety of the day.

After the dance all her friends consulted her at school. They were all very sympathetic to her. Words of encouragement like "doesn't know what he's missing" and "Too immature for you" were thrown around to comfort her. It lessened the sting of rejection even thought it didn't disappear completely. It still hurt to think no boy was interested in her. She felt like there was something wrong, Like an unknown deformation, with her.

Arms snaked around her ribs and neck forcing the air out of her lungs. Lyra instantly panicked scratching at the arm around her neck.

"An attacker will fond you when you least expect it." Her fathers comforting voice contradicted his actions as he tightened his grip.

Muscle memory took over then as Lyra wedged her chin under his forearm to help with breathing. With all her strength she elbowed her attacker on their right side. She hit the liver right where her dad had taught her. Clint faltered in his hold just enough to allow her to slip out and escape. Lyra took off at full speed running to the cabin. A sharp pain radiated from her head forcing her backward. She lost her balance falling on her side nearly out of breath.

"You have to keep your guard up." He offered his hand to help his daughter off the ground. "Any access point is an advantage to your attacker and a disadvantage for you."

Lyra took the offered appendage and lifted herself off the ground. With a wicked smile she used the leverage to her advantage kicking her father on the side of her knee. The blow effectively took him down to one knee and Lyra was on the move once again. The objective was still the cabin. It had always been a safe zone when they would train. If she could make it there her father would stop his assault. Both palms planted safely on the wood wall Lyra struggled to catch her breath.

"You didn't give up." Lyra looked over her shoulder to see her dad hobbling towards her. "Saw your opening and you used it." He leaned on the wall to rest. "Nicely done."

"How's your leg?"

Clint chuckled at his daughter's concern. "It will take a little more than a cheap shot to take me down." He wrapped an arm around his daughter. "Your old man still got a lot of fight left in him." He guided them to their usual training area.

Man he wasn't kidding. Lyra must have shown her father something he approved of because tonight's lesson shifted from defense to offense. No longer was she allowed to flee the scene. Now she had to stand her ground and fight until her attacker either surrendered or was incapacitated. It was slow going at first being too scared to land a hit not in self defense. But a serious blow to the face had her seeing stars. Lyra knew her meant business.

Father and daughter slowly walked out of the woods together. Smiling and laughing both used the other for support as they gingerly took the steps to the patio one at a time. That laughter died in their throats at the image waiting for them. Lyra's mother, tapping her foot with her arms crossed, stood in the open door.

"Hi honey" Clint helped his daughter to sit on the couch and then flopped down next to her. "We're home."

"My god Lyra" Ariel gently cupped her daughter's face inspecting the cut on her lip. "What on earth happened to you?"

"We were just training." Lyra grimaced in pain trying to smile.

Ariel's head snapped to the side sending her husband a death glare. "I thought you were teaching her how to use a bow. You guys were suppose to be hunting together."

"I did teach her how to use a bow." Clint hunched over resting his elbows on his knees. "Then I started teaching her other stuff." He looked to the right showing off the shiner on his left eye. "She's a fast learner."

"This isn't funny Clint." The stern tone sliced the smiles of the pair. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Mom I don't get why you're making a big de-"

"Go to your room Lyra." Her mother commanded still glaring at Clint.

"But mom" Lyra whined. "I'm-"

"Go to your room Songbird." Her father gave her knee a reassuring pat on the knee. "Your mother and I need to discuss a few things in private."

Lyra growled in frustration as she stormed off. Once in her room she could hear the two arguing. The conversation was muffled. But she did catch the tail end. Things like "being a team" "Discussing it first" and "If she gets hurt". Lyra had never seen her parents argue before this. There were always discussions like when her dad would come home super late from work or when they moved here. But this was a full blown fight. She couldn't understand why they were fighting and why she wasn't allowed to be apart of it. She was the main topic. So why didn't she have a right to say her piece?

What was the big deal? Her injuries would heal by morning. She didn't want to stop training with her father. This had turned into something bigger than father/daughter bonding time. This had given her a sense of confidence and self worth. It had given her something she needs. They wouldn't take that away from her. Would they?

No longer able to hold it in anymore Lyra let out a vicious rage filled scream. The whole house fell silent for a moment. An array of emotions passed through her.

Anger. Sadness. Concern. Disgust. Anxiety. Pain.

Well if her parents weren't discussing the cancellation of her training they sure were now. Lyra fell into her bed on her stomach using the pillow to suffocate her frustration. She really shot herself in the foot with that little out burst.

"Hey" Lyra didn't move as she heard the call from the window. "I know you can hear me." Something sharp smack to the side of her head.

"Oww" Looking over the edge of the bed she spotted a very thick book that didn't belong to her. She grabbed the book and rolled out of the bed to stride to the window.

"Sup?" Warren looked at her like the cat that ate the canary.

Lyra threw the book out the window hitting him square in the chest.

"Asshole" She smirked back at him.

"So what's up?" Warren set the book to the side.

"My parents are fighting." She stated bluntly.

"I heard the screaming" He nodded.

"It's about me" A moment of pause.

"Oh" Warren looked confused and concerned. But he didn't ask her to elaborate. "Did you want to come over? Ya know, get out of the house."

"Nah I shouldn't leave." She smiled sadly. "My mom is pretty pissed."

"I could come over there." He offered. "Keep you company while they sort shit out."

"You still coming over tomorrow to study?" Lyra wanted to change the topic.

"Count on it." Warren allowed the side track. "Mrs. Schmidt's exam is going to be a piece of cake by the time I'm done with ya."

"Sounds delicious." Lyra giggled as she reached for the draw string. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The blinds were half closed when Warren called out again.

"Wait" Once Lyra was back in view he continued. "You'll come to me if you need to talk, right?"

"Of course" She smiled genuinely this time before closing the blinds.

Their friendship had truly blossomed in only the last few months since she found him in her dad's cabin. Whenever Warren had a fight with his father he would use her place to cool off. Whenever Lyra was feeling sad or lonely she could always find him to comfort her. They kept almost no secrets from each other.

Lyra didn't talk to her parents for a full twenty- four hours. She figured if they were going to treat her like a child then she would act like one. Her mother caught on quickly giving her teenage daughter some space. While Warren helped her study the unexpected happened.

"Lyra sweetie I'm about to start cooking." Her mother, Home early from work, walked around the kitchen. "Would the two of you like to go study in your room?"

Lyra never glanced at her mother while she packed up. Warren only sat there in stunned with his moth wide open at the offer. No boys allowed in her room. Not even when her parents were home. Lyra slid out of her seat to head upstairs. Glancing back she noticed Warren still hadn't moved. She grabbed him by collar jerking him to the side. Warren barely had time to scramble for his stuff before he was being pulled out of his seat up the stairs and into her room.

"What just happened?" Warren stood rooted in his spot looking like a frighten bunny.

"I know right?!" Lyra brushed around him as she grabbed a chair placing it next to the bed. "The nerve of that woman, right?!" She pushed down on his shoulder forcing him to sit. "Does she seriously think this will make up for it?" She shoved the math book into Warren's chest. "They obviously don't know who they are dealing with." She took a seat on the bed across from him. "They can't just take it away and think everything will be all sunshine and rainbows." She opened her own math book. "What did you get for number twenty-seven?"

"What?" Warren did a double take of the girl in front of her. He was looking at her like she had two heads or something. That look was all it took.

Any frustration Lyra carried at the moment melted away and was replaced with a euphoric sense of exhaustion. She started to laugh hysterically. Tears escaped from the sides of her eyes as she fought to catch her breath.

"Are we laughing or crying right now?" Warren smiled in discomfort.

"I'm sorry." Lyra slouched over letting her forehead rest on Warren's shoulder. She sniffled using his shirt to wipe the tears. "I must sound crazy."

"It's alright" Warren stroked Lyra's arm while she relaxed. "Wanna start from the beginning?... Slower this time."

"Well" Lyra thought of how to word it correctly. "My dad and I have been doing some father/ daughter bonding."

"The archery and hunting?" The Peace family always knew when Lyra had a successful hunting trip whenever she appeared on their doorstep with either ground up wild turkey patties or deer jerky and sausage.

"Yeah something like that." She side stepped the question. "Well I got a little hurt yesterday and my mom flipped out. Something about it being to dangerous."

"Must not have been that bad." Warren studied his friend's unblemished face. "You've been fine all day."

"Thank you " Lyra threw up her hands. "Now if you could please explain that logic to her."

"But I see her point." He added. "Hunting can be dangerous. You are dealing with wild animals that will do anything to survive. The could seriously injure or kill you if you're not careful."

"Traitor" She joked to lighten the mood. "Let's get back to studying."

They studied until her father got home. His early appearance was the signal for dinner.

"Hard at work I see." Lyra ignored her father. The two teens packed up their work and headed for the exit. "Warren my man you know you're always welcomed to get your grub on with us." Lyra rolled her eyes at her father's outdated lingo.

"No thank you sir. My mom will be waiting for me."

"Well a good man never leaves a good woman waiting." He gave Warren a hard pat on the back almost pushing him over out the main door.

Lyra remained quiet while her parents talked about their day. She waited until things came down to ca comfortable level.

"So... Do you mind if her just get on with the main topic?" Lyra's words fumbled out. She had hoped to make this quick like ripping off a band aid.

Clint put down his utensils and rubbed his hands together. "Your mother and I talked about it" He paused. "and with time to think and careful consideration we have decided" Lyra held her breath waiting for demise. "to continue your training."

Lyra opened her mouth ready to argue only to snap it back shut. She looked back and forth between her parents to make sure she heard it correctly.

"Seriously?" Lyra looked dumb struck. Both parents smiled.

Lyra jumped out of her seat whooping and hollering in celebration. Clint high fiving his daughter joining in on the victory dance.

"There will be ground rules." Her mother interrupted. "You two have to be careful and safe. Lyra if I see your grades slipping I will assume this training is a distraction and it will be suspended until further notice. Most importantly if you use this training on anyone that is not an immediate threat to you or others the training will be terminated indefinitely. This is a huge responsibility. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am" Both father and daughter called off.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Lyra hugged her mother. "I won't disappoint."


	7. Chapter 7

Time continued and Lyra was true to her word taking her training and school work more seriously. She was even on track to make honor roll. It was only a couple weeks left of school. Lyra and Warren were hard at work studying for finals in her room. That also became a regular thing. Her parents trusted her decision making skills granting her more liberties and freedoms. The teenagers were almost done for the day.

"So I was thinking" Warren paused. "Maybe after finals we could go see a movie or something."

"Yeah" Lyra took a break from studying. "That's a great idea. We could take the bus. Cynthia, Anna, and James could meet us there."

"I was more thinking" Warren rubbed the back of his head nervously. "it could just be the two of us."

Lyra halted her actions in realization. "Just the two of us? Like a date?"

"I doesn't have to be a date" Warren corrected. "if you don't want to, but yeah?"

"I liked that" Lyra chirped..

"Okay great. I mean sounds good." Warren packed up before either of them could change their minds. "I'll see you then." He swung the book bag over his shoulder. "Well I'll see you before then... at umm..and here. Bye"

Warren was out the door before Lyra could wish him a fair well. She couldn't believe it. Warren Peace wanted to go on a date with her. Warren Peace actually liked her. When in the world did that happen? She ran through the last few months. Warren hadn't seemed any different. Yeah she had been super busy proving to her parents that she was a responsible teenager. But she hadn't noticed any changes in her personal life. In fact all this hard work had prevented any chance of a personal life.

One Week Before Finals

Fire destroyed everything around her. The smoke invaded her lungs suffocating her. She clenched her throat trying to release a scream in desperation. Her legs could no longer hold her weight as she fell to her knees. Her eyes watered trying to clear the smoke from her blurry vision.

The fire parted as a shadowy figure walked towards her. Lyra reached out to the stranger, her last hope for a savior. Once her fingers grazed its arm the shadow of a man stopped. Lyra pleaded with her eyes, tears streaking down her cheeks, for it to help her. The figure threw its head back letting out the most terrifying roar she had ever heard. Lyra lurched backwards onto her rear as its arms engulfed in flames. She covered her ears as it let out another glass shattering roar. That sound pulled at her chest. She could feel it all. Fear. Anger. Pain. It was all coming from the flaming monster in front of her and she was choking on it.

Lyra shot out of bed covered in sweat. In the pitch black of night she groped at her night stand. Once found she slipped her back on her wrist. Focusing on her breathing Lyra fought to stay calm as her heart pounded out of her chest. Once her heart beat returned to normal she searched the empty room. There was nothing there but she could still feel the lingering presence. She wasn't sure where the nightmare had manifested. But it was the most horrifying thing she had ever experienced.

Lyra woke up groggy from only getting a few hours of sleep that night. She sluggishly got ready for school, forgoing breakfast, and headed to the bus stop. The place was empty as she looked around for her friend assuming he must have gotten a late start as well. The bus showed up but Warren was nowhere to be found. She didn't see him at all at school. After school Lyra jumped off the bus and headed towards her house. She took a glance at the neighboring house. All was silent with nothing out of the ordinary. She tried calling warren. It wasn't a study day but she tried anyway. It went straight to voice mail.

Training with her father continued on schedule. After a couple of cuts and bruises won on both sides the duo walked through the patio doors. Lyra figured after a quick shower she would try calling Warren again. Both heads turned as a gasp was heard from the living room. Her mother sat on the edge of the couch, hands covering her mouth, eyes glued to the television.

 _"To recap this morning's breaking news Barron Battle has been apprehended and is now in the custody of police authorities."_

Jaws dropped as everyone in the tried to process the image of their beloved neighbor Mr. Peace with the name of a notorious criminal mastermind.

 _"Barron Battle was apprehended in the midnight hours by The Commander. Let's switch over to the mayor's speech honoring the The Commander already in progress."_

"To think one of those fuckers was living right next door."

"CLINT" Her mother snapped.

"What?" Venom dripped out of every word. "I moved here to keep my family safe. Now I find out the safety of my family has been compromised this entire time. How am I suppose to feel? That man is, all of them, are a threat to society."

"Consider the family."

"As if they didn't know." Clint laughed at his wife's ignorance. "I worked for an agency specializing in keeping secrets. But I would walk through that door and you would just look at me and know. I couldn't keep a damn thing from you. They knew honey. They knew."

"I didn't say that." Ariel tried to keep her voice from cracking. "Yes they probably knew. How could they not? We might not agree with their lifestyle choices. But that doesn't make them evil." She abruptly stood, almost to the point of tears, pointing at the wall. "Right now there is a wife and a son who just lost a member of their family and they are suffering. Lyra's closest friend just lost his father and he is suffering."

"You're right." Clint sighed in defeat. Guilt washed over him. "I'm sorry honey. You are right. Lyra, I-"

Clint turned to apologize to his daughter. He was met with only empty space beside him and a wide open door down the hall.

Lyra had no memory of leaving and no memory of running. The only thing that mattered now was Warren. Banging at the neighbor's door Lyra took a second to catch breath while she waited for an answer. The door opened and Mrs. Peace, with a sad smile, stood in front of her.

"Lyra dear now is not a good time."

Before Mrs. Peace could close the door Lyra took the opportunity slipping between the woman and the door. She took off in a sprint up the stairs afraid Warren's mother might catch and drag her out. Lyra's body slammed into the locked bedroom door.

"Warren let me in."She called out in a panic pounding the door with her fists. "I know you're in there. I can smell burning ash. Let Me In." There was no sound on the other side. "I don't care what the news says I only want to talk to you." There was a small rustling noise behind the door but it didn't budge." Lyra rested her forehead on the wood. "Please Warren don't shut me out."

A feathery touch landed on her shoulder. Lyra turned to Mrs. Peace. Sad eyes looked back at her.

"He just needs time." Mrs. Peace rubbed her shoulders. Lyra could only nod blankly in understanding. "Why don't you head on home." Lyra hugged herself shaking her head at the suggestion. "Would you like some tea?"

Mrs. Peace Guided them to the kitchen and sat Lyra down before turning on the kettle.

"I'm sorry" Lyra muttered.

"No need to apologize." Mrs. Peace placed a couple of warm mugs of tea on the table and sat across from her. "We knew it was always a possibility."

Neither spoke another word as they sipped their beverages. The silence was broken with a knock on the door. Mrs. Peace excused herself to answer it. Lyra stared at the steaming liquid unaware of her surroundings. A soft hand cupped her wrist. Lyra broke from her gaze to see her mother's gentle smile. Her thumb traced circles on the inside of her daughter's wrist. Mrs. Peace served another mug for the new guest.

"Well I guess it's time for an explanation." Mrs. Peace announced sitting back in her place at the table.

"Oh Katelynn" Lyra's mother took a sip from her mug. "You don't owe us anything."

"I'd prefer to get it all out in the open if that's all right."

Mrs. Peace started her story in high school. They fell in were almost inseparable up to graduation. They the learned how different their paths were from each other. Mrs. Peace only wanted to help and serve others. Mr. Peace believed they deserved better than to become slaves to the citizens. Neither would budge on their convictions. But that didn't change the way they felt for one another. There was finally a compromise. Territory was drawn out. Paths would never cross. They could each follow their own ambitions but only on their own turf. Never bring your work home with you. It would remain a neutral zone. The agreement worked out wonderfully and the couple was living in blissful happiness. They married having Barron take her last name as a safety precaution. Then Warren was born and everything started to change. Mrs. Peace gave up her superhero alter ego to focus on her life and child. Barron had changed in his own way. He was less focused on his petty criminal enterprise and more focused on something bigger. He told her that he was going to make the world safer for his family. He had this idea that he could make this world a utopia for everyone. Mrs. Peace never confronted her husband. They had always agreed not to meddle in the other's "business affairs".

"In the end I was too scared." Mrs. Peace sighed. "Scared that the one person I ever loved would leave to pursue his crazy dream. Scared that he would die trying if he didn't have someone to come home to in the end."

"You did what you thought was best for your family." Lyra's mother gave her two cents. "No one can blame you for that."

"Yes but now my son is suffering the consequences from our decisions." Mrs. Peace forced a smile. "I'm just glad he has a friend like you Lyra."

The Wilson women headed home leaving Mrs. Peace with some final words of encouragement.

"I don't know what to do?" Lyra looked to her mother for the answer.

"Be there" Her mother stroked her hair lovingly. "It's the only thing you can do. Sometimes things just need time."

Lyra spent the entire night in her room staring at the closed blinds.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the first week of finals and Lyra was anxious for more than one reason. Warren had missed a full week of school. She hadn't seen him for a full week. They really needed to talk about what happened with his father. He needed to know She was here for him no matter what happened or what was said on the news. She needed him to know she was here for him.

Half way through her second exam the fire alarms went off causing everyone to evacuate and leave early. The second day was no different from the first with another evacuation due to fire alarms.

Once school was over Lyra doubled her efforts to contact Warren. She tried knocking on his door but he never answered. She had left dozen of messages reminding him of his promise of a movie. She never got a response to any of her texts. Her only point of contact came through her run ins with Mrs. Peace. She was always giving Lyra a sad smile letting her know Warren wasn't home or not receiving company.

Lyra continued her summer the best she could without him. She was allowed to take the bus into the city and meet up with friends. But every night she would sit at her desk hoping for the blinds to spring open with Warren looking back at her on the other side. But it never came.

Lyra had come home from swimming with her friends. She heard the chattering of her mother and Mrs. Peace in the kitchen. They had started a weekly tea time tradition. Lyra strolled into the kitchen to find a cold beverage, smiling at the women sitting at the table.

"Hello sweet heart." Her mother greeted. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah" Lyra nodded. "They all wanted to go clothes shopping for the first day of school."

"First day of high school" Her mother sighed. "They grow up so fast."

"Will Warren be taking the bus with me this year?" Lyra jumped at the chance to ask about him.

Both women went silent.

"I'm sorry Lyra" Mrs. Peace explained. "We had to make other accommodations for Warren this year."

"But Why?" Her voice raised in shock and a bit of anger. "I know those stunts he pulled on the last few days of school got him in trouble. But this is high school. It's a completely different building."

"Warren needs more specialized attention." Mrs. Peace continued to explain. "He's going to a private school."

"Oh I bet he loves that." Lyra rolled her eyes. "What does Warren have to say about it?"

"Lyra?!" Her mother interjected. "Boundaries"

"So in other words no one even asked him." Lyra slammed her cup on the table. "That's just great. Send him to a new school where he won't know anyone. Fucking brilliant."

Lyra stormed up to her room slamming the door before her mother could scold her for her rude display. Warren's window was still closed so she tried to call him. It was the usual voice mail.

Her mother knocked and let herself in. "Lyra you need to go apologize to Mrs. Peace."

"Why should I?" Lyra snapped still trying to call Warren. "Everything I said was true."

"There wasn't any other option." Her mother took the phone out of Lyra's hand placing it on the desk. "You're not listening. Neither of them have a choice in the matter. This private school is where he has to go. It's the best place for him."

"But why?" Lyra begged.

"That's not our business." She squeezed her daughter's hands. "In time Warren will-"

"Warren doesn't want to see me." Lyra choked out. "He's blocked me out. If we don't go to school together than I will lose him completely."

"Something that can be lost can always be found." Her mother left her to her thoughts with a kiss to the temple.

Freshman year of high school and everything was going in Lyra's favor. She loved all her classes and teachers. She still saw some of her middle school friends and made some new ones. She even landed a boyfriend, Richard, who she had been going steady with for a couple of months. The only thing that hadn't made progress was her strained friendship with her next door neighbor.

Warren hadn't been seen in almost four months. They never passed each other coming or going from their houses. He never responded to her hundreds of voice messages or text inviting him to hang out. His bedroom light would be on occasionally, but he never opened the blinds. That never stopped Lyra from waiting at her desk hoping today was finally the day.

Saturday night Lyra and her group of friends were walking out of the club. The place had local bands play the weekends and was a regular spot for them to hang out. The October weather carried a chill in the air as Richard placed an arm around his girlfriend. Lyra snuggled in closer to keep warm as the group made its way to the bus stop.

The group was having a great time as the night was coming to an end. Lyra wasn't paying attention as the group split to make way for a hooded stranger. The figure clipped Lyra's shoulder almost spinning her around from the force. For a second emerald green met unyielding brown in recognition. The group rang out in a slew of profanity yelling at the stranger to watch where he was walking. Richard gave his girlfriend a little shake checking to see if she was unharmed.

Before logic could make her reconsider Lyra was running in the direction the hooded man had gone. She called behind her should that she would be right back before anyone could stop her. She made a sharp turn down a dark ally spotting the shadow man she was chasing.

"Warren?" The stranger faltered in his step but continued to walk. "WARREN" She called out louder taking off in a full sprint.

Catching up, she ran in front of him to confirm her suspicions. The man in front of her with his tan skin, clenched jaw, and flared nostrils. His brown shoulder length hair with a red streak on the side framing his face and hard brown eyes staring straight through her. No doubt it was her neighbor friend right in front of her. Before she could speak Warren had already side stepped walking around her.

"Warren wait up." She caught up quickly and matched his pace beside him. "Where have you been?" He ignored her picking up speed in his stride. She sped up to stay beside him. "Hey asshole it's me." Lyra reached for his shoulder. Her hand pulled away the moment it made contact. It felt like touching hot iron. "Warren cut the crap."

Warren stopped in his tracks. Lyra took the opportunity and stepped front of him to face him again.

"You've been avoiding me for long enough. I've tried to be patient. I've tried to give you some space. But enough is enough." She tried reaching out to him again. "We can work through this together."

Lyra didn't get a chance to connect with him. Capturing her wrist in one hand and her neck in the other Warren spun them around and slammed her back into the wall. She frantically moved her other hand to claw at the arm holding her in place. But he snatched up her wrist with the other keeping them pinned at her right him.

"You need to leave me alone." His icy cold glare contradicted the heat radiating off his body.

Eyebrows scrunched unconvinced. "No" Lyra choked out to the best of her ability given the hand wrapped around her neck. "I want-"

the grip tightened stopping the words on her tongue and a knee was forced between her legs lifting her. The cement scrapped her scalp until she was meeting him eye to eye.

"Stay away" The demand was sharp.

Their faces were less than an inch apart as his glare darkened with an intent to do harm. The heat around her wrist and neck intensified. Lyra gasped from the stinging pain. The hand around her neck squeezed again. It was a clear warning.

Lyra could do nothing but give a pathetic nod in agreement. When her feet touched the ground a hand clamp down on her upper arm, encircling it and pulled her away from the wall pushing her back the way she had come. Lyra, to frightened to look back, ran to find her friends. She covered her neck, holding back her emotions until she was safe in her room.

The first thing she saw was the reflection in the mirror and assessed the damage. The scratches at the back of her head were superficial. Her wrist were slightly red and tender, but they would heal. The worst of it was at her neck. The skin was an angry red and stung every time she moved. Fetching the aloe vera gel from her night stand she hissed at every contact the liquid made with the irritated area. Fingers felt the raised bumps of blisters forming at the sides where his fingers had dug into her flesh.

The feelings of anger and despair battled for priority within her. Despair because Warren had never intentionally harmed her before this. Yeah they had their arguments and harsh words were said from time to time. But this was a deliberate attack and it had gone too far. Anger because she had let it happen. With all her training and practicing was still useless in defending herself. She shouldn't have given up so easily. She should have fought back. She should have beat the shit out of him and forced him to open up. But it was to late for that now. Now it was time to suffer the consequences of her inaction. She had to accept her weakness and come up with a solution.

Snatching the phone out of her pocket she deleted a contact. She gathered anything and everything that belonged to her neighbor and threw it out the window before latching it closed. If Warren wanted her out of his life then she could do the same. Lyra lowered the blinds shutting out that part of her life for good.


	9. Chapter 9

Life waits for no one and neither did Lyra. For the most part her life continued uninterrupted and ordinary. The same routine of school, training and a growing social life continued in the weeks the months that came. Her parents had met and approved of her boyfriend Richard for the most part, minus some intimidating jokes from her father. She survived the first year of high school strong and her parents were proud of her display of determination and responsibility. There was even a promise of allowing her to get her drivers permit early and talks of a surprise in the works.

Lyra found herself surrounded by people that she could joke with and talk to about almost anything, true friends. Warren rarely crossed her mind. On that rare occasion she would catch herself staring at her covered window or thinking about initiating contact it was forced out with a shake of her head. There was no need to look at the past when things were perfect and the future was bright. But life had other plans.

* * *

Warren sat up in his bed gasping for air. This feeling, this unbearable sadness tugged at his chest. This feeling that ran through his body was pure torture as a tear, out of place from his natural reserved features, escaped to slide down his face. He gritted his teeth and sucked in another agonizing breath. It was as if the air itself sent spikes into his lungs. Unimaginable sorrow ran through his vein with no reason or recourse. Slamming his head into the pillow, his fingers digging into his eyelids, searching for some kind of relief.

Out of nowhere it released him. Warren steadied his breathing while his heart pounded out of his chest as the lingering effects subsided into numbness. Once he had his bearings Warren out of bead and down the stairs in search of something to wet his dry throat. Knocking back a full glass of water her raked his fingers through his hair in exhaustion. It felt like all the energy had been drained out of him. But why? What had caused it? Where had it come from?

Feeling more composed he noticed it was almost dawn. The soft rays of sun was trying to peek its way pass the horizon turning the sky to a cloudy gray. If he went back to bed now maybe he could get a couple hour hours of sleep before starting the day. A teenager should be allowed to sleep in on summer break.

Warren crept out of the kitchen with every intention of doing exactly that when a soft sound caused him to stop. Following the sound to the living room he found his mother quietly sobbing to herself on the couch. She was oblivious distraught about something. The only time he had ever found her this bad was a few days after the news of his father. She would try to hide it, try to be strong for him. But once when she thought she was alone warren caught her in her moment of grief. He had left her alone to give her the freedom to grieve in private. But this felt different. He would not let his mother, the stronger woman he's ever known, go through this alone.

"Mom" Warren carefully walked into the living room letting his presence be known.

"Warren?!" His mother quickly looked away to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "It's late. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." Warren shrugged sitting next to her.

"Well it's a little early for breakfast." She smiled at her son. "Why don't we both go back up stairs and-" Warren wrapped his arms around his mother pulling her into a tight hug. His shoulder became damp as his mother started sobbing again. "I-I don't know what's come over me." She choked up. "I'm sorry you-"

"It's okay mom." He hugged a little tighter to reassure her. "You don't have to apologize. It's all going to be okay."

They stayed in each others embrace, both needing the comfort, until the sun had fully rose above the horizon. Neither of them discussed what had woke them up from their sleep. Neither of them thought it was more than pure coincidence.

* * *

This Can't Be Happening

Lyra stood half way down the stairs.

This Can't Be Happening

She was watching as the two men in suits talked to her mother at the front door.

This Can't Be Happening

Her mother turned to Lyra. She couldn't hear her mother's words, but that look spoke miles. Lyra ran up to her room and slammed the door.

This Can't Be Happening

She couldn't think. She couldn't process.

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING

Blinding, hot, all encompassing white surrounded her. Lyra let out a glass shattering scream and pieces of metal fell at her feet clanging as they hit the floor. In an inconsolable rage she ran around the room destroying everything in it. A she lifted the desk lamp her wrist was caught and body was spun around to face her mother. Lyra dropped her arm letting the lamp slide out of her fingers.

"Tell me" Lyra begged. "Please tell me this isn't happening."

Her mother pulled pulled her in and Lyra released it all. They fell to their knees as her mother stroked Lyra's hair soothingly. Lyra accepted her fate with the sound of dull clicking around her wrist.

* * *

Clint Wilson's funeral was held as a private affair. Everything felt like a blur of sounds and colors as the service began. For a small service there were a lot of speakers. Most of them had worked with her father at one time or another. There would be a joke thrown in here and there and the group would laugh with fond memories. But Lyra didn't hear a word. Her eyes never left the coffin that held her father's body. The service ended with her mother's speech and it was time Lyra was dreading, greeting the guest.

"Sorry for your lose."

"Beautiful service"

"He was a good one"

The whole time Lyra stood there in her black hoodie covering the black dress. She shook hands and thanked each of them for coming. An unexpected hug shocked her back to the present.

"I'm so sorry." Mrs. Peace kissed her temple before releasing her. Warren stood behind his mother with his head down. Mrs. Peace moved to her mother. "You need anything don't even hesitate to ask." They moved out of the line to allow the other guest their time.

After the burial a small group congregated at the house. They had all gathered with her mother around the table telling work stories while Lyra watched from the kitchen island.

"My favorite has got to be Budapest." A skinny red head served the group dessert taking a seat next to Lyra's mother. "You remember Budapest right?!" She nudged Lyra's mother, who immediately started to blush. "I...Umm... Not quite sure about this." The red head did a spot on impression of Lyra's father.

"He wouldn't stop whispering sorry sorry sorry in the microphone." Lyra's mother chuckled and the whole table joined in on the laughter. Even Lyra smiled at the fond memories the group was sharing

"He was a good man." One of the blonde men stated. "Always had your back no matter the situation."

Everyone shared the same sad smile. Lyra could feel the remorse in the room. Clint was a man you could depend on, yet none of them were there for him in his time of need. They would all regret it for the rest of their lives.

Needing some air Lyra slid out of the kitchen undetected out to the back yard into the night. Setting into the tree swing that her father never got to taking down, Lyra tuned out the muffled sounds of the house and let her mind wonder.

Warren easily spotted Lyra from his patio. She had discarded the hoodie, only in a knee high black dress, He watched as she stared off into the empty space in front of her. The only sounds she made came from a pair of hand cuffs, both attached to the same wrist, clanging together as she swayed. It didn't feel right to be watching her at such a vulnerable moment. But he could tear his eyes away. Casually he strolled over to the waist high white picket fence that divided the properties.

"What's with the the cuffs?" Warren awkwardly tried to strike up a conversation in this uncomfortable situation. It was a legitimate question. He had never seen her wearing such a fashion statement. Lyra didn't respond to his question or his presence. Warren shifted from one foot to the other unsure of where to go from here. He didn't need this. He didn't need to stay and try to talk to her. He could just turn around and leave. "Saw your dad on the news."

Now that got an immediate response. "And what?" Lyra head snapped up to stare daggers right at him. "Now you think that gives you a right to have an opinion on the subject." She hissed.

The cat had officially been let out of the bag. Clint Wilson, Lyra's father and all around family man, was the archer vigilantly that had been slayed in the line of duty. He had been patrolling one of the major cities to the east of them.

Public opinion was very mixed on the subject. There were strong arguments on both sides. Some citizens thought he was doing a public service. That he was helping decrease crime like any patriotic american should do given the chance. Others thought he was another menus to society. They believed that we should all leave the crime fighting to the supers and go about our daily lives. Some even thought it was a good idea to start a protest at her father's funeral. Her father's friend would never allow such a sight of disrespect while the family grieved. The had effectively scared off anyone looking to make trouble at the service. But Lyra had seen the discarded signs saying things like 'Leave the hero work to the real heroes'. Those cowards disgusted her.

"Are you one of those?" Lyra stood walking towards the fence. "One of those self righteous assholes that believes the only ones worthy of fighting for what's right are the ones who prance around in tight spandex with super powers."

"I was-" Lyra jabbed Warren in the chest with her finger.

"My father trained everyday to protect people. My father fought everyday to protect people. He sacrificed everything to protect people. He saved countless lives. He didn't need super powers to do any of that." Each point was exclaimed with another jab to the chest.

"But I-" Lyra grabbed Warren by the collar pulling his upper body over the fence.

"My father was a god damn hero." She shouted in his face. "Now half the world is using his death as a lesson to anyone hat wants to stand up for what's right. The are treating him like a fucking criminal. They are talking about him like he was your dad, like a despicable villain."

Warren's lips turned down into a scowl. "Well at least my dad's not dead."

He instantly regretted what he had said. He wasn't there to start a fight or hurt her. Things were not going as planned. He didn't really have a plan. But before her could apologize or take it back Lyra shot forward headbutting him right in the nose.

Warren was on the ground, blood dripping down his face, as Lyra stood above him looking down. She spun on her heels and walked inside slamming the door behind her.

"Smooth kid. Real smooth" Warren glanced at the man with slicked back black hair and goatee as he popped another bite of pie into his mouth.

"Yeah" Warren got to his feet and wiped the blood from his nose with his arm. "What do you know?" He bit back.

"I know better than to piss off a member of the Wilson clan." The man licked the back of his fork. "Especially the women."

"Whatever" Warren brushed himself off and marched inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Time heals all wounds. Or those wound can fester. The infection can burrow deep onto the bone slowly killing you from the inside. Emotions can have the same effect.

After her father's death Lyra kept to her training schedule minus an instructor. Sorrow had festered into rage as her fist cut through the air in methodical movements. The wooden dummy spun the the left and right with each targeted blow. Stepping back, glaring at the offensive statue, Lyra shot out a round house kick taking the head clear off. The body tipping over soon after the head hit the ground. It had only been a month but Lyra felt stronger, more powerful. She left the pieces where they lay and headed home.

The house was empty when she arrived. With school starting soon Lyra knew her mother would be busy laying out the last details of her lesson plan. Their had slightly shifted in the past month. But she didn't blame her mother for that. There was still quality family time mostly forced down Lyra's throat. But everything just seemed quieter. Lyra hadn't been much help nor did she allow herself to be a burden to her mother.

They had a good long talk after everything had settled down from the burial. Lyra didn't hold back any emotions about her father's death. All of it seemed unfair. She didn't know who to blame. Did she blame the police force for doing such a sub par job? Did she blame the criminals for their violent and dishonorable activities? Apart of her blamed her father for his own death. He knew the risk every time he went out there. He knew the chances that the worst could happen and he might not come back. But he did it anyway. He took that chance and now she was suffering for his actions. At the time when Lyra was innocent, she didn't consider these consequences. The only thing that mattered was that her dad was doing the right thing. Now all she could see was the selfishness in it all. Villains and heroes alike, all of them selfish.

Lyra checked her phone to see there were no calls or texts. That was another consequence she didn't expect. After finding out from the news almost everyone had abandoned her. She didn't blame them either. Who would want to be associated with the daughter of a vigilante? A couple tried to stay by her side. But the uncomfortable silence pushed them, including her boyfriend, away.

Honestly Lyra was tired of talking. She was tired of the same conversations with no end, no solution in sight. They didn't have the answers for her. People could only give generic responses with no real answer. The only person that might know what she was going through was next door. But that bridge had been thoroughly burned down on both sides.

"Lyra sweetie" Her mother called from down stairs. "Can you come down a minute? We have company."

Understanding the hint Lyra grabbed a jacket from her closet. She still had the hand cuffs around one of her wrists. They had decided it was just simpler to hide the accessory than to think of an excuse. She headed down the stairs and into the living room where her mother and unknown woman were waiting for her.

"Hello Lyra, It's very nice to meet your acquaintance. My name is Mrs. Powers." The woman offered her a handshake. Lyra took the offer suspiciously glancing at her mother for guidance. "If you would like to take a seat next to your mother we have much to discuss." Lyra sat on the couch next to her mother who gave her a reassuring smile. Mrs. Powers sat in the chair across from them setting a couple of folders and brochures in front of them. "Now then let's begin."

* * *

Pulling up in the driveway from his driving lesson, Warren and his mother got out of the car to head inside.

"Setting aside that little incident in the beginning" Mrs. Peace nudged her son. "You did great. Getting your license should be a drive through the park."

Warren smiled at his mothers encouraging words. He was feeling pretty confident about the whole thing.

"Doesn't really matter." Warren played it off jokingly. "Still have to take the bus to school."

"I could always take you." She teased. Both shared a laugh as they walked down the sidewalk.

A loud crashing noise pulled their attention towards their neighbor's house. Neither had noticed the suspicious black SUV parked in the street in front of the house. The front door flew open with another loud crash coming from inside. Principal Powers speed walked out of the house to the waiting car.

Warren had a confused smile on his face. Never head he seen the woman move so fast in heels. What could possibly have her running away?

His question was answered as a flurry of papers poured out of the same door. Lyra stormed out onto the front yard yelling while picking up a few papers and throwing them at the moving vehicle. Mrs. Wilson rushed to her daughter's side trying to calm her . Lyra pulled away and returned to the house leaving her mother in the middle of the yard.

Mrs. Wilson, a hand on her hip and the other on her forehead, looked around at the mess. Warren and his mother headed over to aid in the task of picking up the papers. The Sky High head letter was on every paper Warren grabbed from the ground. Mrs. Wilson invited them in and set the papers down on the table. Warren heard the sigh coming from Mrs. Wilson as she closed the sliding door to the back yard.

"Would the two of you care for something to drink?" Mrs. Wilson opened the fridge pulling out a couple bottles of water.

Warren took a sip eyeing the papers while the parents talked about the hot topic.

"How did they find you?" His mother asked.

"After Clint's death" Mrs. Wilson sighed again. "They think it would be more beneficial for Lyra if she attended their school this year."

"And Lyra didn't take the news well." Mrs. Peace nodded at the broken items on the floor.

"No she did not." Mrs. Wilson snorted in exhaustion.

Warren could relate to her feelings. He wasn't too happy about being forced into this school. But he had always known he would be going to Sky High. He had years to accept it. Something didn't sit right with this. Why were they pulling her out now at her second year of high school? Why hadn't she started freshmen year like the rest of them? Why did they want her now? What was so special that her parent kept her hidden?

As the adults continued their conversation Warren moved from the kitchen out to the backyard. He walked from the yard and and into the woods. Once out of sight he took off in a light jog to the only place he knew she would be. He hadn't been there since Lyra found him hiding in the cabin. But he knew exactly where to go. It was time for some answers.

* * *

Lyra stood in the middle of her make shift arena with three hanging punching bags spread around her. Without warning she started her assault. Every hit, slam, kick, and elbow was precise as she bounced from one to the other. She didn't halt until one of the bags opened at the seams pouring out its contents.

"You shouldn't be here." Glancing behind her shoulder, Lyra heard him before she saw him.

"Bit of deja vu don't you think." Warren walked into the clearing. "Now how is it an ordinary girl like yourself got an invitation to the prestigious Sky High Academy?"

"More like forced enrollment" Lyra headed to the cabin with the intent of ending the conversation.

I line of fire blocked her escape route. "That didn't answer my question."

"You sure are curious about someone you want nothing to do with." Lyra turned to face him. "Why do you care?"

"I don't" He eyes her suspiciously as she casually strolled over to him. In truth he did care. He wanted to know what he had been missing since he met her. "Just answer the question."

Lyra slipped a small chain from around her neck stopping right in front of him to look him in the eye. "Which one?"

"Why are you attending Shy High?" He demanded the answer.

"Oh" Lyra tilted her head to the side. "But I thought you wanted to know what was with the cuffs."

The fast dull clicking sound echoed around them. When Warren looked down he saw an iron ring around his wrist while the other was still secured to her.

"What the-"

Faster than he could look up a fist was flying straight for his face hitting him in the jaw. Warren stumbled back taking Lyra with him. Another strike, a kick to the side, barely missed when he used his free elbow to block it.

"What the fuck?!" Warren shouted nearly evading the oncoming attack. "I didn't come here to fight."

"And I didn't come here to be followed." Lyra grabbed his shoulders elbowing him in the stomach causing Warren to hunch over. "But here we are." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Now what are you going to do about it."

Any patience Warren had was drowned out by Lyra's taunting words. Lyra jumped back as much as the short chain would allow as Warren stood up straight ready to ignite. He called on his flames to engulf his arms. But when he looked down there was nothing happening. He tried again and... nothing.

"Sorry matches." Warren looked over to see Lyra with a wicked grin. "No fuel for that bonfire." She lifted the wrist that was attached to the cuffs jiggling them in front of him. "Guess you're gonna have to rely on your other skills or... lack of skills."

Warren yelled every obscenity in his vocabulary as he lunged for her. Lyra side stepped every move he made with ease. Where Warren might had bested her in brute strength, Lyra's strongest weapon was her agility. Every time he missed she would counter with a hit.

Warren's head was spinning. He wasn't sure how much time had past. But he could taste blood. Every time he breathed as shooting pain from possibly two broken ribs cut the oxygen short. Lyra was off to the side of him in a defensive stance ready for the next move. If she was winded she didn't show it.

"Ready to admit defeat?" She asked calmly.

Did she really think he couldn't take a hit? The audacity of the question gave Warren a second wind. With the last of his energy he pulled the arm attached to the cuffs bringing it and Lyra towards him. Swinging with his free arm Warren aimed for her jaw. In a blur Lyra bucked from his sight spinning under their arms, grabbing his cuffed wrist and taking it with her as she appeared behind him. She twisted his arm behind his back forcing Warren to one knee.

"That's the problem with supers. You rely completely on your powers." Lyra twisted harder causing him to grunt in pain. "But without it you're more helpless than an infant. You're nothing special. You are all just a bunch of babies with a god complex."

Lyra's little speech distracted her when Warren rolled to the side taking her with him. Lyra tripped over his body as she went face first into the dirt. They wrestled on the ground, trying to untangle limb from limb, as Warren got the upper hand. Swinging blindly he fists collided with her jaw, stomach, and sides. The pain triggered an automatic reaction as Lyra kicked at him as much as she could while he struggled to stay on top of her. A lucky shot landed as her heel connected with his groin. Warren fell to the side clutching his groin as Lyra scrambled from under him. Both were breathing hard, but neither of them moved. The adrenalin had finally wore off and both teens were bruised, bloody, and exhausted.

After a minute Warren rolled onto his back turning his head towards Lyra "Truce?" He breathed out.

"Truce" Lyra nodded before mimicking his position on the ground.

"So I guess I got my answer about these." Warren lifted his arm shaking his wrist with Lyra's arm dangling from the other end. "Power blocking shackles." He laughed at the statement.

"If you want to get technical they are called neutralizing restraints." Both laughed out loud. She breathed through her nose trying to steady her lungs. The comforting campfire smell invaded her nostrils. It was funny how the cuffs didn't alter Warren's scent. Lyra lazily brought her free hand to her neck. She shot up in a panic frantically searching her chest with both hands. "SHIT"

Warren watched her from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"I lost the key."

 **FUN FACT: That fight scene was a dream that inspired this story.**

The two teens slowly made their walk of shame back to Lyra's house. Their hairs were a complete mess with twigs and leaves sticking out. There was dirt covering their clothes. Lyra suffered a split lip with a bruised jaw and Warren left eye was almost swollen shut with a line of blood trailing down his face from a cut on his temple. Both felt the way they looked.

Their parents were waiting for them on the patio sipping tea at the table. The teens finally caught their attention as they reached the steps.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Mrs. Wilson joked. Neither woman looked to be concerned about their children's appearance.

"Hi mom" Lyra waved with her cuffed hand showing the parents the situation.

"What in the world is going on there." Mrs. Peace couldn't help but smile at the predicament. "Oh Warren, did you really need to drag her back in restraints?"

"Didn't really have a choice in the matter." Warren rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Wilson shook her head and fished out a spare key tossing it to her daughter. Lyra quickly unlocked Warren's cuff reattaching it to herself. Warren rubbed his sore wrist and flopped into the chair next to his mother. Lyra and her mother took the seats across from them.

"Aww sweetie did you have to rough him up that bad?" Mrs. Wilson acknowledged Warren's appearance. Lyra shrugged her shoulders looking away.

"No worries" Mrs. Peace interjected. "My boy could use a good kick in the ass every once in a while."

"I didn't get my ass kicked." Warren steamed.

"Not from what I saw." Lyra sneered.

"Don't you think you had an unfair advantage?" Before Lyra could defend herself her mother snapped. "And don't think we won't be discussing the whole fighting without provocation thing later. We had a deal if you remember."

"He deserved it." Lyra barked at the same time Warren snapped. "I can handle myself."

"Be that as it may your training was not meant to be used in this manner." Mrs. Wilson deliberated. "I think reparations are in order."

Lyra dropped her head back groaning in aggravation. Sluggishly she got out of her seat and walked around the table, using the key to unlock her iron rings. Warren eyed her suspiciously as she came closer. The chair squealed as Lyra pulled his out while Warren looked to the adults for an explanation.

"What is she-" The question turned into a high pitched yelp of surprise when Lyra settled herself on Warren's lap. Warren lifted his hands in surprise hesitating on where he could put them. The fact that a girl, Lyra no less, was sitting on his lap right in front of their parents was probably the most embarrassing thing in his life. "Get off of-"

"Shut Up." With no further instruction Lyra placed her cooling hands on the sides of his face cupping his cheeks with care. But it was her intense glare that silenced him.

Softly a light hum came from the back of Lyra's throat. The sound vibrated through her fingertips, flowing over him in one continuous current. Warren instantly relaxed against her allowing this peaceful feeling to surround him. His eyelids were heavy as he slowly blinked a couple of times almost missing that something had changed. Warren fought to keep his eyes open as he stared at her face.

That's when he caught it. The cut on her lip was gone. Gradually the dark bruise on her jaw dissolved into her near flawless complexion. Then he felt it. Carefully the bone and muscle in his ribs moved back into place. The blood that had collected under the skin of his eye was dispersing. The slight sting of mending flesh from the small cut subsided. She was healing him.

Warren kept his eyes on Lyra as he struggled to keep focus. Calm. Peace. Serenity. These emotions flowed through his. These feeling were abruptly cut off as Lyra strapped the cuffs back on her wrist leaving him chilled.

"You... How?" He stammered.

"Well when a man and a woman love each other." Lyra joked sarcastically. "Nine months later" She gave a double thumbs up pointing at herself.

Lyra peeled Warren's hands off her hips, he didn't even remember grabbing her, and moved back to her seat.

"My lord Lyra you got your father's humor." Mrs. Wilson chuckled. "But yes that is where it started." The group settled in for the story. "Clint and I met through work. Clint was a field agent and I preferred desk work. When things became more serious I had to tell him something. You see.. I have certain abilities. I can transfer energy into words that I write transforming them into the item." Warren quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Here let me demonstrate."

Mrs. Wilson walked into the house and came out with a piece of paper and a pencil. After writing a word she picked up the paper and poured a clear liquid into a glass. When she held up the paper the word WATER was cut out.

"The more specific the word the better quality the item. I wonderful quality in the field but it was too fast paced for me." Mrs. Wilson took a sip of the water. "Now Clint didn't care. It didn't change his opinion or feeling for me at all. When we had Lyra we thought she might have gratefully taken from Clint's side. At the age of seven she came into her abilities. But the power was too strong for her to handle." Mrs. Wilson lifted Lyra's hand to point out the words etched in the metal. "I made these cuffs to neutralize the effects of her powers. Certain people like to use people like us for personal reasons. These hide her abilities from anyone's sensors. But a recent power spike caught the high school's attention. They gave us a choice. Go to their school and under their protection or wait for the next group to find us and they might not ask as kindly. Which reminds me."

Mrs. Wilson got up and went back into the house muttering to herself. Reappearing she tossed something shiny in Lyra's direction. Lyra squealed in excitement unlocking her restraints and slipping the new bracelet on her wrist. She inspected it with with glee.

"I'm so forgetful nowadays." Mrs. Wilson smiled at her daughter. " That's tungsten, Much stronger than the old titanium one. It should neutralize the effect better than the hand cuffs. Now you can go to school without looking like a prisoner."

"But that doesn't explain why she has to wear it." Warren leaned in watching as Lyra spun the new accessory on her arm like a child. "It's only a simple healing power."

Lyra and her mother shared a cautious look.

 **Gonna take a little break to decide the way this story will go. Debating on staying with the movie's storyline or an origional idea. But i do have an idea.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Miss Wilson," Principal Powers sat at her desk with Lyra across from her. "seeing as you are starting your first year as a sophomore I didn't think it appropriate that you attend the power placement with the freshmen."

"Power placement?" Lyra questioned uncertain.

"Yes, it's when first year students demonstrate their powers and we place them into a suitable curriculum." Principal Powers clarified.

"What are the subjects?" Lyra acted skeptically.

"If you are labeled a super hero you will take courses like mad science, tactics, and speech." Principal Powers elaborated.

"And if I don't want to be a super hero?" The question dripped with disdain.

"Then you will take the hero support curriculum." Principal Powers ignored the tone coming from the young student.

"Hero support?" Lyra quirked an eyebrow

"Yes there you will learn how best to assist the hero you are assigned at graduation."

"Well that's a bunch of bull."

"Excuse me."Principal Powers scrunched her eyebrows before gathering her composure.

"Let's say I'd rather not be labeled by either category." Lyra looked at Principal Powers expectantly.

"Miss Wilson I sense some resistance here." Powers shuffled some papers around. "Let's start over, shall we. What is it you wish to accomplish here at Sky High?"

"To get expelled as quickly as possible and back to my life." Lyra stated simply.

"Miss Wilson here at Sky High we do everything we can to teach our students how to use their powers." Principal Powers laced her fingers together resting her elbows on the desk. "Can you honestly say you have nothing to learn?"

"No, I just don't see how labeling me will accomplish it." Lyra sighed. "A lot of damage can be done from a simple title."

"Maybe you're right. I will take that into consideration during your placement." Principal Powers returned to her papers and jotted down a few note. "Moving on what is the category of your ability in a broad sense?"

"I can heal people." Lyra stated.

Principal Powers wrote down the response. "How do you accomplish this?"

"Most of the time I touch them and I heal them." Lyra elaborated.

"Yes but how do you accomplish the healing process?"

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked looking for the meaning of the question.

"Well do you take invisible tape and glue to sew up cuts?" Lyra snorted at the ludicrous image.

"No I reach out and I... heal their..." Lyra searched for the right words. "soul."

"Heal their soul." Principal Powers glanced up from her paper. "Is that a metaphor?"

"No ya see everyone has to have some sort of a soul." Lyra sat up straight in her seat. "A body can't survive without it. I reach out and touch that soul using its energy to heal the owner's body."

"I think a demonstration is in order." Putting down the pen, Principal Powers offered her hand to Lyra. "Do you always need physical contact?"

"Not when I at my full potential." Lyra stared at the hand. "But it is the easiest way."

"For the accuracy of this demonstration I will need you at peak ability. Please remove your jewelry."

"Principal Powers," Lyra knew the risks involved. "I don't think-"

"It wasn't a request Miss Wilson." It was a stern command. Lyra slid the bracelet off setting it on the table and placed a hand on top of Principal Power's hand. "When you're ready."

Lyra allowed her muscles to relax and concentrated on her breathing. Slowly she could see a soft sky blue aura coming off her principal. She waited as the color intensified, swirling around, coming to life.

"I can feel your determination." Lyra studied Principal Powers' body. "You are convinced that this is the best place for me."

"Well yes, I think that with proper training everyone here can-"

"No" Lyra interrupted the scripted sales speech. "It's more than a thought. This is emotional, deep with in you." She tried to explain. "I feel love. You love every child that walks through these halls. You truly want what is best for them. Not only success, but happiness. You want them to find what makes them happy."

"I" Principal Powers knew what Lyra said was true. She was at a lose for words.

"But it hurts." Lyra winced in pain squeezing Principal Power's hand a little tighter. "The idea of one of your children taking the path of self harm and self destruction, it kills you inside. But, as every good mother knows, you know they have to choose their own way." Lyra looked up at Principal Powers, both of their eyes on the brink of tears. "But the sadness you feel begs you for more."

"Lyra, I" Principal Powers cleared her throat and leaned in and gave her hand a little squeeze. "You have an extraordinary gift. I think we can help you with-"

White hot pain blinded Principal Powers as the feeling of a million pieces of sharp, jagged glass sliced her from the inside. When she forced her eyes open Lyra was convulsing in her chair suffering the same pain. Their hands were stilled locked together in a death grip. Principal Powers pushed herself forward, chest landing on her desk, and fought through the torturous pain to move her other hand. Her hand inched closer, second feeling like an eternity in hell, and finally reached Lyra's wrist wrenching them apart. When their hold was broken both flew back in their seats panting heavily. The pain, dull, still raked up and down her body from head to toe. Lyra, regaining her bearings, scrambled out of her chair for her bracelet. When the metal ring slipped around Lyra's wrist the link was broken filling them both with relief.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lyra rushed to her principal's side unsure what to do.

"Everything is all right my dear." Principal Powers brushed her off gesturing for Lyra to sit. "New student with limited control, it's a common hazard of the job." Principal Powers smoothed out her hair and outfit. "Now what exactly happened?"

"Collateral damages." Lyra shamefully shrugged. "The soul has the potential for any and all emotions. They carry everything that happen to us, everything we do, and the choices we make." She rubbed her shoulders to chase away the imaginary chill. "When I reach out I have to use my soul as a kind of a conductor. We have to link for me to use the energy. When they connect I feel everything. I have no filter... I can't control accidentally connecting to someone. Hate. Anger. Rage. I can't control the transfer which is why I wear this." She held up the bracelet. "It blocks the connection for the most part."

"So that pain," Principal Powers hesitated. "That's inside me?"

"No" Lyra shook her head. "It's inside me."

Lyra spent the first few hours of school in Principal Powers' office. Principal Powers had admitted to a lack of preparation for this unique situation. They had agreed on classes, a mix of both categories leaning towards the hero curriculum. Principal Powers assured Lyra that she would take a closer took at her little problem and came up with a new lesson plan to help with her control issue. She was dismissed with her class schedule when the bell signaled for lunch time.

Lyra payed for her sub and walked into the cafeteria. Surveying the room, it was like the first day of any school. The athletes, the smart kids, the popular kids, the trouble makers, and the losers, Everyone already had their clicks and were sitting in groups.

Lyra swiftly took a seat at the end of an empty table. She took a bite of her sandwich and looked around the room again. A couple of jerks were pointing in her direction and snickering. A few cheerleaders, probably triplets, were giving her a mean look. At second glance it was the exact same girl. The scraping of metal against the floor brought Lyra back to her table. Someone had joined her.

At the other corner on the opposite end of the table she spotted the only familiar face. Warren hadn't acknowledged her as he opened his book and began reading. Lyra opened her mouth to warmly greet him only to shut it. She wasn't sure where they stood. They had been friends, best friends, a little over a year ago. They had trusted and confided in one another. They had been there and helped each other without question. But that almost two years ago. More recently their last couple interactions had not gone well. Neither one wanted anything to do with the other. They were more like strangers than neighbors. But maybe they could come to some kind of understanding. Before Lyra could strike up a conversation she was interrupted.

"Are you the new transfer?" Lyra turned to see a perky girl with long brown hair. The abundance of pink in her outfit made Lyra want to gag.

"Umm... Yeah?" Lyra admitted almost reluctantly.

"My name is Gwen Grayson" She smiled. "I'm the student body president here at Sky High"

"Lyra Wilson." Lyra awkwardly smiled back. "But I guess you already knew that."

"Well yeah" Gwen sat across from her. "Everyone's heard about the new sophomore transfer."

"Why is that?" She asked uncomfortably.

"It's rare for someone to just show up in the second year."

"Oh" Lyra glanced around. It was true. Everyone was staring and whispering about her. "Well I'm nothing special."

"As if, You're practically famous. If you don't mind me asking," Gwen glanced around and leaned in closer. "but everyone is dieing to know. What is your title?"

"Oh...I umm... I don't have one." Half the room gasped. Lyra lifted her head and everyone immediately averted their eyes pretending to do something.

"How is that possible?" Gwen looked shock. Lyra didn't miss the little bit of disgust on her face. "Didn't you go through power placement?"

"Principal Powers and I had a private session." Lyra squirmed a little in her chair not wanting to go into detail.

Picking up on her hesitation Gwen changed the subject. "Well if you have any questions or need anything just come to me." She plastered a smile on her face.

"Okay" Lyra returned the kind gesture. "Thank you."

The bell rang a five minute warning for the students to get back to class and Gwen took her leave. Lyra waved her goodbye as she collected her stuff.

"In the future" Lyra twisted her head at the voice to look up at a standing Warren. "you should know that this is my table." He said turning away to leave.

Lyra's classes were completely foreign to her. She had never even heard of these subjects and never thought she would use them in the future. The only class that was vaguely familiar was the last one of the day. Lyra was never more relieved to take Gym as she dress in her exercise uniform. A couple of laps. A few push ups. How bad could it be?

"All right, all right. Settle down." The class quieted their conversations as the teacher addressed them. "Most of you know me from last year. For those of you that don't," He eyes Lyra specifically. "My name is Coach Boomer. Now let's jump into the semester with some warm ups and sparing. Now pair up."

The students continued to socialize not moving in the speed to Coach Boomers liking.

"I said PAIR UP" The yell almost knocked the teenagers down.

They all scrambled around picking their partners. Lyra searched, but everyone had paired up and were starting their warm ups.

"Wilson." Coach Boomer walked up to Lyra. "Your lat entry into the course leave us at an odd number. You will be sparing with me today."

Lyra gulped at the smirk Coach Boomer had on his face. She scurried in front of him and got into a defensive position.

"Now I want you to strike me with all your power." Coach Boomer planted his feet and steadied himself for the oncoming attack.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Cone on. Hit me and don't hold back." He waved her on.

Lyra shrugged and switched to an attack stance. "If you say so sir." She went in with a left hook.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa" Coach Boomer took a few steps back. "I meant use your powers to strike me." He whacked Lyra on the top of her head with his clipboard. "Back in position."

Lyra shook her head in aggravation and followed orders.

"Now" Coach Boomer readied himself for an assault. "Attack" Lyra stayed in her stance with her fist up. "I said attack." Nothing happened. "What are you doing? Attack me with your powers." His patience wearing thin.

"I can't sir."

"Any why not?" He dropped his hands to his sides.

"Because I can't" She stated bluntly.

Coach Boomer threw his hands up in the air. "Great. Just great. First day and I already have a trouble maker." He flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "Can you tell me what is your power?"

Lyra lowered her fists. "I'm a healer, sir."

"Healer? HEALER?!" The whole class froze with the outburst. "What is a healer doing in the hero class?"

"That's where they put me." Lyra propped a hand on her hip.

"What am I suppose to do with a healer?" He asked sarcastically. "Why aren't you with the other sidekicks? I'm sorry missy but this is no place for that kind of weakness. You could get seriously hurt in this class."

"I can handle it?" Lyra quickly defended herself.

"Oh can you now?" The group of students was crowded in a circle around them. "You think you can handle it?" He taunted her. "Then explain to me how you intend to handle THIS"

A sonic boom came straight for her. Lyra swiftly rolled out of the way. The strike hit a few of the spectators behind her knocking them down. Coach Boomer stood there surprise the hit didn't take her out of commission. In his stunned state Lyra took the opportunity to charge at him from the side. Coach Boomer swung at her with his clipboard. She easily avoided it crouching down to sweep her leg and knock his feet from under him. Coach Boomer landed on his back with a loud thud.

"Like that" Lyra looked down at him.

He laid there speechless on the floor. When he finally got back to his feet he was red in the face.

"LAPS" He yelled at the snickering students. "Twenty laps, all of you."

The kids groaned in protest as they took off, one student doing twenty at the speed it took the rest to do one. They all avoided Lyra, giving her dirty looks as they ran.

Lyra collapsed on the couch when she got home.

"Lyra dear" Her mom called out from the front door.

"In here" The cushion muffled her call.

"How was your first day of school?" Lyra's mother rubber her back with one hand trying to rouse her daughter.

"It was awful" Lyra said through the cushion.

"Oh Lyra" Her mother sat on the cushion next to Lyra's feet. "You don't have to be over dramatic."

"Seriously" Lyra lifted her head. "That school is filled with people and their over inflated egos teaching students and their over inflated egos how to be high and mighty. I can honestly say I didn't learn a thing."

"I got a call from Principal Powers," Lyra groaned at the mention of anything associated with that school. "and regardless to your initial experience, she said you were exemplary."

"Really?!" Lyra looked over her shoulder in interest.

"The words 'impressive' and 'resourceful' were used."

Lyra flipped to her back propping herself up by her elbows. "Seriously!?"

"Yep" Her mother popped the P and the two shared a genuine smile. "We also talked about the little incident in her office." Lyra blanched at the thought.

"Mom I didn't mean to." She sat up straight.

"I know that sweetie." Her mother patted her knee. "We both know you did not intend to hurt anyone." After calming her daughter down she continued. "We were only brain storming ideas on how to teach you to control your power. I truly believe Principal Powers and the rest of the teachers want to help solve the issue. Give it a chance. This could be the answer we are looking for."

"I know" Lyra brought her knees up to her chest hiding her face. "I just wish I wasn't the problem."


	12. Chapter 12

Lyra tried to give the school a chance, she really did. But it was a constant uphill battle. For such a unique school Lyra was treated like a freak by her peers. They considered her healing ability as a lack of power since she never used it in front of them. The "Super Heroes" would give her dirty looks and talked behind her back. At least they had the common sense not to say anything to her face after hearing what happened to Coach Boomer. They might not want to admit it, but she wasn't completely helpless. So they refrained from physical attacks.

The only peace she achieved was from the first half of her day when she would be in her Hero Support classes with the sidekicks. But she wasn't learning anything useful. The teacher was a total imbecile. But there she wasn't ignored or shunned. There she was just another student. The other kids liked her. They thought her power was special.

Lyra almost thought of asking Principal Powers to be moved to hero support permanently if she didn't hate the idea of labels. She had opted to take lunch with Principal Powers to talk different options about her little control problem. Everyday for about two weeks they parted with a promise, but no closer to discovering a solution.

Today for lunch Lyra decided to take a break from their daily meet up. When she walked into the cafeteria the side kicks table waved her over to join them, but Lyra wasn't quite ready. She didn't want to get attached to anyone here. She still wasn't sure how long she planned on staying at this school. Lyra graciously declined with a smile and sat down at the empty table alone. She had brought her homework with her to keep her occupied.

"You lost?"Warren stood over her in an attempt of intimidation.

"Well this is the cafeteria and I am eating. So I'd say No." She took a sip of her soda. "This is exactly where I am suppose to be."

"This is my table." He demanded.

"Really?" Lyra sarcastically searched the table. "I don't see your name on it."

"Everyone knows this is where I eat." Warren gripped his tray tighter.

"Than sit down, shut up, and eat." She casually turned the page of her book to continue her work.

Warren stood there red in the face. The Student body was watching their interaction waiting to see what would happen next. Lyra could hear the straining plastic as Warren gripped his tray.

"I'd reconsider what you are thinking right now." Lyra finally looked him in the eye as she told him. "Unless you want a replay of what happened next time."

She dared him with her gaze. She dared him to start fight. It would be the best of both worlds. She could kick the shit out of him, letting out all her frustrations with this place, and she might get expelled in the process. Win Win

Warren took a second before walking around the table, slamming his tray down, to sit in his usual seat. Tension filled the air as the whole room cautiously went about their business. Lyra released the breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding and leaned into her chair. She caught sight of Will and Layla across the room giving her a worried look. Will immediately looked away the second Warren glanced at them. But Layla kept her sights on Lyra waiting for any signal of distress or need from the girl. Lyra gave her a reassuring nod and went back to her homework.

"Why don't you go sit with your friends?" Warren goaded. "They obviously want you there"

"Why don't you have any friends?" Lyra snapped back effectively silencing him. Warren stood down and opened up his book to ignore her.

Battle Tactics/ History was the worst. It was all about past super hero fights and how they saved the city or world. The purpose was to teach the younger generations the skill to defeat their enemies. But the teacher was a self righteous retired super hero who uses telepathy and telekinesis. She used the class to relive the good old days and gloat about her own superiority.

"I heard that Miss Wilson." Ms. Brooks addressed Lyra who was sitting quietly in her seat. "I could give you detention for the mere thought."

"Then stay out of my head and mind your own business." Lyra hissed.

"Seeing as you have all the answers you can enlighten us with question number four." Ms. Brooks countered.

Lyra read the question and took a moment to formulate an answer. "I would-"

"Incorrect Miss Wilson" Ms. Brooks interrupted. "The correct way to subdue the assailant would be to use your super strength to disarm them. If you don't have super strength than super speed, fire power, ice power, invisibility, or flight are all acceptable."

"I don't have any of those things." Lyra gritted through clenched teeth.

"In your case, Miss Wilson, I suggest waiting for reinforcements and staying out of the way." The class snickered around her.

Lyra tried to defend herself. "I could-"

"Your little acrobatics would do nothing but get yourself killed when faced with a foe far more superior than yourself." Ms. Brooks rubbed her temples. "When will you people ever learn?"

"You people?" Lyra's mouth dropped.

"The weak, Miss Wilson. The weak. Weak willed, Weak minded, Weak masses. This is why we are here people," The teacher addressed the rest of the class. "to teach you how to use your power, to keep them from getting themselves killed. Only super heroes have the capability to protect and save. Anyone else put in the same position will only end in disaster."

Lyra gripped her desk for control. Hostility rose and the students became antsy feeding from the bitterness bleeding from her. An image of a discarded sign with offensive writing at her father's funeral flashed through her mind.

Ms. Brooks was one of those people. She was the type that thought her father wasn't a hero. She probably thought he was a stupid weak fool that got what he deserved. She was a bigot. She was a withered up, ulgy, old bi-

"One Week Detention"

"This is total bull." Lyra jumped out of her seat.

"Principal's office now." Ms. Brooks ordered.

Lyra stormed out of the class room slamming the door behind her. Once with Principal Powers she explained the incident. Principal Powers, Being very understanding, allowed Lyra to drop her history class. Although the principal saw Lyra's valid argument that didn't change the outcome and the detention still stood. Instead of serving detention after school, since there would be difficult to get home, she would serve it during lunch time.

The next day Layla asked her to join them for lunch. Again she graciously declined explaining to them her prior engagement. She picked up her lunch and headed to the detention room. It was completely empty. Luckily Professor Medulla had given her the lectures and worksheets to catch up with the lesson plan. The hour flew by as she studied in pure silence.

Lyra walked int to the mad science lab handing Professor Medulla her transfer papers.

"Yes Miss Wilson" Professor Medulla announced to the class. "Perfect timing. Why don't you partner up with Mr. Peace" Lyra searched the room to see Warren lift his head confounded. "Mr. Peace please try to refrain from scorching this one."

Lyra quickly made her way to the desk taking the seat next to him. She tried not to glance in Warren's direction as she took notes. But the heat radiating off him was almost unbearable.

"Study your notes people." Professor Medulla announced before dismissing the class. "You and your partner will be tested on how to properly assemble an apparatus of my choosing in a few days."

It was only her first day there and, even with Professor Medulla notes, she was lost. The whole class was at an advantage having been there from the start. Lyra was just about to ask Warren if he could possibly help her study when Gwen popped up in front of her.

"Hey there" Gwen greeted her in her usual perky style.

"Oh hi" Lyra smiled in apprehension. They hadn't spoken to each other in weeks since their first introduction.

"So I saw the confusion on your face from across the room and I thought I'd offer my services."

"Oh you don't have to do that." Lyra declined the offer. "I don't want to hold you back."

"It's no trouble at all. Actually," Gwen explained. "I'm the teaching assistant and helping struggling students is apart of my job."

"Oh" Lyra stared dumbfounded. She was amazed that a student had already become an assistant. Gwen must really know her stuff. "That would be great. You think we could start today?"

"Absolutely. Just give me your info and I'll meet you at your house." The two exchanged information and Lyra headed to her next class less stressed.

Lyra and Gwen sat at the kitchen table as Lyra failed to assemble a simple invisibility ray,

"See here," Gwen pointed to a piece of the machine. "You tried to put the exhaust vent into the battery cartridge."

"I thought it would fit." Lyra tried to make light of her failure.

"Watch carefully." With a wave of her hand the pieces floated in front of them. One by one the pieces slowly came together while Gwen explained the parts and their functions while making one solid contraption.

"That was amazing." Lyra watched as the fully functional invisibility ray landed on the table. "So you're telekinetic?"

"Close" With another wave of her hand the pieces separated. "I'm a technopath. I control technology with my mind."

"That's so useful. My 'power'," Lyra used her fingers to make air quotes. "Seem so lame in comparison." She picked up the pieces to try and reassemble it the way Gwen did a moment ago. "I think that's why my dad was so persistent about making sure I can protect myself."

"If you think about it our powers are very similar." Gwen's statement caused Lyra to snort. "think about it. We both use them to fix or mend something broken."

"Yeah but your abilities can be used with ease." Lyra spun the bracelet on her wrist. "Mine is a burden."

"Yeah" Gwen sucked air through her teeth. "I heard about your little problem."

"What?" Lyra almost went into a hysteric at the statement. "Does everybody know?"

"No!" Gwen waved her hand in front of her. "I only overheard Principal Powers talking about it when she was on the phone. No one else knows. "

But that didn't settle Lyra's fears. "Great. This is just great. Soon everyone will find out. They already treat me like a freak."

"Lyra relax no one is going to find out."

"But you did." Lyra argued.

"That was by accident and I'm not telling anyone." Gwen promised.

"Why would you do that?" Lyra asked doubtfully. "I saw the way you looked at me when I told you I didn't have a title. I know you're student body president and all but, and don't take this the wrong way, you are kind of a snob."

"Because," Gwen placed a hand on Lyra's forearm. "I've seen what a misunderstanding of power can do to a person. I was lucky being born in the age of technology now. But...my mom had a difficult life. People didn't understand what a technopath was back then. The way they treated her turned her angry and bitter. She did some shameful things. Now I'm trying to be better than that. I'm trying to leave that past behind me."

Lyra could sympathize with living with a parents decision. "Thank you for telling me that." She rubbed the hand that still clung to her arm. "It means a lot."

"Well I figured since I know one of your secrets you deserve one of mine. Now we're even."She smiled at Lyra who returned it.

"Lyra honey." Her mother came into the room. "Would your friend like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you I need to get going."

The girls gathered up their things and Lyra walked Gwen to her car. When they were saying their good byes Warren had pulled into his driveway. Gwen eyed him carefully as he made his way inside.

"Warren Peace is your neighbor?" Her eyes didn't leave the house almost expecting an attack at any moment.

"Umm... Yeah" Lyra shrugged

"Be careful around him." Gwen got into the car. "The guy is a real hot head. I would hate to see you having to use that healing power when you could have just avoided the situation all together."

She closed the car door and drive off leaving Lyra with her words of warning. Lyra lingered outside for a moment. Lyra wasn't sure what else to say. She didn't know what to think. Yes, Warren had a bit of a reputation at school and it wasn't good. But she she didn't quite like the way Gwen was looking at the house.


	13. Chapter 13

It was day three of her detention and Lyra spent it in the bright, quiet, white room studying. Mad Science was becoming easier with the use of Gwen's notes. The door slid open without warning. Surprisingly Will and Warren both walked into followed by Principal Powers.

"I didn't do anything, though." Will pleaded his case. "He started it."

"Your dad started it," Lyra almost jumped out of her seat to intervene when Warren got right in Will face. "and I'm gonna finish it." He tried to ignite, but failed. Another attempt and nothing.

"Don't bother. The detention room neutralizes all super powers." Principal Powers pointed to the vacant seats. "Sit" The two followed orders. "Now here at Sky High we do everything we can to teach you how to use your powers. But what you do with them, now that's up to you. Living up to your father's reputation or trying to live it down," She glanced at Warren who averted his gaze. "Is a sad waste of talent. Try to keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something stupid."

She left the student to reflect on their actions.

"So" Lyra turned her attention to Will. "What ya in for?"

"Fighting in the cafeteria" Will explained.

"Fighting? You?" She pointed to Warren. "With him?"

Will nodded. Lyra was in shock. She didn't know little William Stronghold had it in him.

"Who won." She asked in pure curiosity. Will smirked his answer. "Haha welcome to the club." She offered Will a high five.

"You won't be so lucky next time." Both turned to Warren. "If you ever cross me again, I'll roast you alive."

"Ignore him." Lyra scooted her chair closer to whisper to Will. "He's a sore loser." Both chucked. "Hey, what did you get for number four?"

* * *

The next day the whole school was buzzing about the fight between Will and Warren.

"Seats please" Mr. Guy rushed into the room. "We have a lot to cover this morning, starting with, motorcycle sidecar basics." He looked at a paper on top of the stack. "Uh, except for you Mr. Stronghold. Would you gather your gear and come up here, please? I've got your new class schedule." Will stood up and walked over to Mr. Guy. "Congratulations. You've been transferred to hero class."

"But what about them?" Will asked about his friends.

"We'll see you on the bus." A couple of students encouraged. "We'll hang at lunch."

"No worries man." Lyra smiled. "Maybe we will have a class together."

"Just go already." Will's best friend Lyra ordered cheerfully.

Lyra spent her lunch in detention. Kids came and went, but Lyra hadn't talked to anyone but Will the other day. When the bell rang Lyra headed to her Mad Science class.

"Ray!" Professor Medulla announced to gather the students' attentions. "From the silliness to the shrink ray to the devastation of the death ray. These are the very foundations of Mad Science." The lecture was unceremoniously interrupted. Lyra looked up from her notes to see Will standing at the door way. When his eyes landed on her she nodded at him.

"Yes?" Professor Medulla regained Will's attention, who handed him a transfer sheet. "They told me you were coming. Unfortunately, all the lab partners are taken. I suppose I could pair you with my teaching assistant. Miss Greyson," Lyra caught the blush on Will's face. "my apologies."

The partner exam was not going well for Lyra and Warren. Both would wrangle for the pieces, competing to assemble the object instead of working together. For every singed finger Lyra received she countered with a pinch to the arm or side. They clashed at every turn. Warren reached for the barrel which Lyra blocked with her body

"Give it."

"You don't need it."

"Give it"

"No, you're assembling it incorrectly anyways."

"Am not." When Warren was distracted Lyra reached under him and snatched away his parts.

"Yes you are." She elbowed him in the gut forcing him back into his seat. "Give me a second."

Professor Medulla was making the rounds handing out grades. Lyra disassembled and reassembled the pieces in haste. She was struggling with the trigger when Professor Medulla stopped at their desk.

"Times up Miss Wilson." Lyra sighed in defeat setting the unfinished product on the table. "Let's see what we have here." Lyra and Warren were giving each other a doomed look as Professor Medulla examined the freeze ray. "The combustion chamber is in the incorrect place." He pointed at the part. "That's why you were having a difficult time sealing the deal. But a valiant effort. B-" Professor Medulla turned to Warren. "Mr. Peace, you on the other hand have had the exact same advantages as every other student here. C-" Warren bit back a comment and leaned in his chair. "Maybe next time if you two try working together," Professor Medulla glanced at the two of them. "you may find it more efficient."

The two ignored each other for the rest of the class. Lyra watched as Professor Medulla examined Will's ray gun. She considered her instructors words stealing a glance at Warren. Maybe it was better to have Gwen give her another tutoring session.

"Yet he'll be the one on cereal boxes. Show me the justice in that." Lyra smiled at Professor Medulla comment. "Miss. Fernandez, kindly thaw out Mr. Hellman"

* * *

The end of the week brought the best news. It was the last day of her detention. Her sentence was finally over. Lyra walked out of the room practically skipping when her name called out from the intercom.

"Lyra Wilson to the principal's office. Lyra Wilson to the principal's office."

Lyra groaned at the announcement. What did they want now? Lyra knocked and poked her head into the room.

"Miss Wilson come in." Principal Powers stood and walked over to her. "Lyra" Principal Powers had the biggest grin as she guided Lyra over to an older woman who stood. "I would like you to meet Ms. Erica Jones."

Lyra extended her hand to shake.

"Lyra!" Ms. Jones stepped pass Lyra's hand pulling her into a tight hug. "It's so good to finally meet you. I've heard so many amazing things."

"I...Umm... Thank you?" Lyra looked over Ms. Jones' shoulder at the still smiling principal.

"Please" Principal Powers gestured towards the empty chairs. "Take a seat" Lyra too her chair with Ms. Jones sitting next to her never taking her eyes off the girl. Principal Powers got her paperwork situated before looking at Lyra with that same bright smile. "I am happy to announce that we may have made some progress on your little..." Principal Powers cleared her throat. "issue. Ms. Jones here studies telepathy and is at the top of her field. She has offered her services to the school, specifically you."

"How can a mind reader help me with my problem?" Lyra asked skeptically.

"Lyra" Ms. Jones rested her hand on top of Lyra's. "You have a rare beautiful gift." Lyra pulled away from her touch.

"You see Ms. Jones research is a tad bit unconventional." Principal Powers explained. "She would like a chance to study you and in doing so she might find a solution to your control issue."

"So she doesn't have the answers." Lyra summarized feeling a bit deflated. "She can't actually fix me."

"Lyra" Ms. Jones stepped in. "Telepathy and empathy run in the same category. They are like sisters."

"But I can't read minds." Lyra snapped. "I can't control people's thoughts. I Heal People."

"You said you heal by reaching out and touching their soul." Ms. Jones tried to explain. "Telepaths and empaths have to reach out and touch a person's mind to read or control their thoughts or feelings. Though I've never heard of an empath with the ability to heal. I believe the two are connected. That you are reaching on a whole other level we have never been able to reach, something new. I'm asking you to give me a chance. If the two are connected I can show you how to block out daily interference and how to enhance your ability."

Lyra looked into Ms. Jones eyes. She didn't need super powers to see the woman was sincere. She wasn't here to publish a paper and become famous. She wasn't here to use Lyra as an experimane. She was here to help.

"Fine" Lyra sighed unenthusiastically. "What do we have to do?"

Ms. Jones squealed in excitement as Principal Powers too the lead. "Starting Monday You and Ms. Jones will have your sessions in a private room off the east wing. We will be dropping your hero support classes to accommodate for the time. After lunch you will resume your daily classes."

"Why am I only dropping one group?" Lyra asked in annoyance. Given the choice she would gladly drop the second portion of her day.

"After careful consideration and talking to Ms. Jones it is clear that you don't belong in hero support."

"But that is where all my friends are." Lyra argued. "They are the only people that act half way decent to me. I don't care about learning how to be a hero."

"Be that as it may." Principal Powers continued. "It would be more beneficial for you to continue your afternoon class schedule."

Lyra slouched in her chair knowing any argument she used would get her nowhere in this. Ms. Jones stroked her arm giving Lyra an encouraging smile.

"Whatever." Lyra agreed with a roll of her eyes.

"Wonderful" Principal said glad to be done with it. "Ms. Jones and I will hash out all the details. Why don't you head back to class. You're dismissed."

Lyra shook her head and got up to leave. She wanted to point out that her being the subject of discussion it would be better fir her to give input. But the way they had assumed this whole thing was what was best for her had put her on edge. She should be happy to be one step closer to getting the answers she needed. But she just wanted to get out of there.

Lyra slipped into the lab handing Professor Medulla her excuse and smiled at Will and Gwen before sitting next to Warren.

"Where were you?" Warren kept his eyes on his notes when he asked.

"Why do you care?" Lyra sneered. "Did we have a pop quiz and you couldn't cheat off me?"

Warren shot her a dirty look but didn't comment.

After class Lyra ran up to Gwen who was still talking to Will.

"Hey do you mind coming over this weekend? I'm still struggling on a few things and could use a little help."

"Sorry" Gwen gave her a sad look. "I already promised Will I would help him and his place."

"You could come over too." Will's voice fluctuated.

Lyra knew he was only being nice. It was obvious he had a thing for Gwen and was probably hoping for a little alone time.

"Nah, it's fine." Lyra declined. "I can just email you a couple questions."

Everyone smiled at the compromise and Lyra headed out to her next class waving her good bye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for your reviews and follows. I apologize for the wait. It has been a messed up month. A drunk driver hit my car and totaled it out. Been rushing around trying to get life back on track.**

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, until Gym class. It was "Save The Citizen" day, every Friday, so the last Gym class was always canceled to play the games. Every student was given permission to attend the games without consequence from their teachers. Participation in the games gave you extra credit in any classed needed by the student. Lyra could really use the extra credit . But the idea of participating in such a boorish sport, with little ruling other than win, did not appeal to her.

"Schmidt! Peterson!" Coach Boomer yelled. "Your citizen has been mulched because you fail to defeat your villain."

"Remember when we used real citizens?" Ms. Brooks commented to another member of the facility. "Now those were the good old days."

Lyra made a face in disgust deciding to remove herself and find another place to watch the games before the wicked witch of history class saw her.

"Lyra, over here!" Layla called out waving her arms in the air. "Here! Here!"

Lyra took a seat next to her friends. "How's it going?" She yelled over the noise to Will and Layla.

"Good" Layla said nervously as Will ignored the girls bouncing his knee in a nervous tick looking sick to his stomach.

"Will" Lyra elbowed him in the shoulder shaking him out of his thoughts. "What's up?"

Will finally acknowledge her presence. "Would you ever play Save The Citizen?"

"Oh hell no." Lyra laughed. "It's fucking barbaric. People peacocking around showing off who has the biggest-"

"But would you play it," Will cut off her rant. "if you had to, with me?"

"Will, what are you saying?" Lyra was genuinely confused and a little worried.

"They were picking on our friends. I couldn't just stand there."

"Will"

"I had no choice."

"WILL" Will stopped his rambling looking at Lyra. "I'll do it."

"Really!?" He smiled in disbelief.

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be." Lyra shrugged. "But I'll be there."

"Yeah?" Will double check to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah" Lyra smiled offering him a fist bump.

Will was just about to raise his fist when the heard it. "We'll take little Stronghold."

Will stood and headed to the arena with Lyra trailing behind him. The villains, Lash and Speed, held their smug smirks until they saw Lyra behind Will heading right for them. They made eye contact with their undefeated villains as they walked. The villains' smiles dropped and were replaced with weary looks and whispers. Lyra smiled at the way they squirmed. They were afraid of her or what she could do to them. This was going to be fun.

"And we pick Peace." Lash quickly blurted out.

Lyra stopped her tracks."Wait a minute." She yelled at Coach Boomer. "I Volunteer to be Will's partner."

"Sorry Wilson those ain't the rules." Boomer looked at his students sympathetically. "Stronghold, Peace suit up."

Outside the changing room Lyra waited, tapping her foot impatiently, for the boys to reappear. Warren walk out first and headed to the arena.

"Peace" Lyra called out from behind. But he ignored her. "Peace" Lyra fought through the crowd to catch up to him. "Warren!" She yelled grabbing him by the shoulder and dragged him off to the side. "You need to help Will win." Warren rolled his eyes looking away from her. Lyra pinched his chin pulling his face to look at her. "Warren I need you to put your shit to the side right now. I need you to help Will right now. Do you understand?" Warren only stared uninterested at her. "I need your help...please"

Lyra was practically begging. Warren looked into her pleading eyes. After a brief pause he nodded in understanding. Lyra sighed in relief.

Will came up from behind Lyra putting an arm around his shoulder. "Talkin' stratagy, are we?" Will smiled at Warren who ignored the friendly gesture.

"That is exactly what we were doing and the best thing we came up with is to save the citizen in under three minutes." Lyra laughed hugging Will playfully. "Good luck"

Warren hadn't taken his eyes off Lyra for the entire conversation. Lyra looked over to Warren and silently mouthed the words Thank You

"Hothead, Stronghold you're the heroes." Coach Boomer explained the rules.

"Hey" Warren snapped at Will. "Get your head in the game."

Lyra was biting her nails hoping Warren would remember his favor and keep his cool.

"You have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen!" Boomer announced.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"Battle!"

Lyra could barely watch as the game played out. She cringed at the mannequin citizen's automated recording. At one point she couldn't breath as Warren choked on a lack of oxygen. In the end Will saved the day and citizen. The crowd rush the arena congratulating Will on his victory.

As Layla and the gang called out for Will, Lyra snuck away to look for Warren. But he was nowhere in sight. Had she lost him in the crowd? It was like he just disappeared. She ran to the bus in the hopes of catching him there. The bus was empty. Everyone was still celebrating the first ever freshmen victory. Lyra sat and waited as the bus filled. She met up with her friends, but no Warren. On the way home she realized she never saw Warren on the bus to sky high this entire time.

When Lyra was dropped off she made a b-line straight to the Peace house and started banging on the door. No answer.

"Warren" She yelled through the door and listened through the wood.

Nothing.

Lyra headed to the side of the house finding Warren's window open, but blinds closed.

"Warren" She called out again. But there was no response behind the blinds. "Hey Asshole."

Nothing.

Lyra stomp to the backyard surveying her options. Front door was locked so she tried the back patio. Locked.

Lyra ran around the house checking windows.

Locked. Locked. Locked.

Lyra growled in aggravation as she climbed the tree trunk in the Peace family back yard.

"Stupid charcoal breath mother fucker,"

She grabbed the tree branches lifting herself up and above the rooftop.

"Making me climb this fucking tree."

She tried to reach the roof with her toe missing by less than an inch.

"Getting sap on my damn jeans."

With the trunk at her back she took a deep breath and a running start.

"Making mEeEe"

Lyra took a flying leap and landed on the roof with a roll. She pushed herself up and quickly dusted herself off

"worry about him."

She walked over to the side of the house where Warren's room would be located.

"Asshole should have waited."

Lyra dangled her lower half off the side resting her weight on her stomach and hands. Her foot searched for the window frame finding less than an inch of footing. She shimmied more of her body off the roof.

"Asshole should have let me know he was okAAA"

Her foot had slipped and she was now dangling off the roof from her hands.

"He better be fine." She grunted.

She tried to get her footing only to slip again.

"Bastard better not have a scratch on him."

Lyra regained her footing and used the underside of the siding to cling to as she slowly descended the wall. Carefully She crouched and dangled a leg. Lyra let out a sigh of relief as her foot found solid ground of the windowsill. Once both feet were planted on the windowsill She couldn't help the hysteric chuckle pass through her lip

"Cause I am going to fucking kill him."

Lyra ducked under the window and entered Warren's room. The room had changed a bit. There were different band posters on the wall and clothes scattered around the floor. a typical teenagers room. But no Warren. Lyra flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling and huffed in exhaustion. Of course he wasn't here. All that effort for nothing. She closed her eyes and groaned. What was the fucking point? Warren probably brushed off the fight like any other day. She should take a page from him, go home and get back to her own problems.

"What are you doing in my room?" Lyra's eyes opened wide as she quickly sat up snapping her head to the familiar voice.

At the doorway stood Warren surprised with dripping wet hair. Glancing down she saw a bare chest and a towel wrapped around his waist.

Averting her gaze Lyra stuttered. "I-I came in through the uhh... window."

Warren glanced at the open window then back at her "Okay why are you in my room?"

"Well I... you left so quickly and you didn't answer the door." She vaguly explained.

Warren stiffly walked across the room and shut the window. "So you broke in."

It wasn't a question. but Lyra nodded.

"Why did you leave school?" She asked as she got off the bed. "I was looking for you." She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Had to get ready for work." He shrugged while searching for his work uniform.

"Oh okay" Lyra accepted his response.

She didn't know what else to say. She came over to see him and he looked relatively unharmed. She should just go. Lyra turned to leave through the door this time.

"You didn't answer my question." Lyra froze at the door frame and glanced over her shoulder at Warren, shirt in hand. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, you left so quickly so I came here."

"But Why?" Warren took a few steps towards her.

Lyra turned to the side leaning against the door frame and crossed her arms. "I don't know." She shrugged. "Just came to see you."

"I Don't need a babysitter." Warren glared slightly offended.

"I know that." Lyra snapped back pushing off the frame. "I didn't do it for you." She stomped towards him ignoring his state of undress. "I know you can take care of yourself." She poked him hard in the bare chest. "Selfish idiot, Can't you think of anyone else but yourself?"

Warren took a step back in shock before collecting himself. "I saved your fucking boyfriend, didn't I?" He stepped up nose to nose with Lyra. "Sure as hell didn't do that for myself."

"Looked more like Will saved your ass from where I was watching." She growled up at him. "Wait" Lyra blinked a few times. "Will's not my boyfriend." She took a few steps back. The anger completely dissolved. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." Warren turned to put his shirt on. "You two were all buddy buddy in detention and you were ready to take a beating today to help him in save the citizen. I don't know who you are interested in."

"That's what friends do for each other." Lyra laughed at the misunderstanding. "We use to be friends like that... before. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah" Warren rubbed the back of his neck. "I remember fucking that shit up."

"We have both done and said some hurtful things." Lyra gave him a sad smile. "But you did help me out with Will today. I don't know why. Maybe it was only because of our past friendship. But I appreciate that. If we are being honest I came here to make sure you were not hurt." Warren gave her an inquisitive look. "I can heal, remember? Figure I should pay you back for helping me out." She took off her bracelet and held out her hand for him to shake. "Even?"

Warren looked down at her offering. "Only a couple of bruises." He shook his head. "You don't need to put yourself out."

"You did me a favor." Lyra grabbed his wrist. "Let me repay you."

Warren shook off her hold."I Don't Need It." He didn't want her obligated payment. "You should go."

But Lyra didn't move. He may not be seriously injured. But she could see the care in his movements.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Lyra stepped in his way. "I'm right here. It will take ten seconds. I can do this."

"I need to get ready for work." Warren stepped around her.

"I want to help you." She yelled at his back. "Let me do this."

"I warned you." Warren dropped the towel displaying his bare ass.

Lyra quickly spun around. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting ready for work."

"You're impossible." Lyra blocked the view with her hand as she ran out of the room.

Lyra sat in her room replaying the events at Warren's couldn't understand why Warren had rejected her offer. Was the idea of her help that despicable? Lyra came to the conclusion that the only reason he had helped her today was out of respect for their past friendship. Now that the deed was done did he want nothing to do with her? But what did she expect? Did she really think they could just pick up where they left off all those years ago? No, that would be impossible.


	15. Chapter 15

Lyra glanced at the paper in her hand and back up at the assigned room number. Slowly opening the door she looked around the empty classroom.

"Lyra " Ms. Jones was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. "Come in." She motioned for Lyra to enter. Lyra took a step inside shutting the door behind her. Ms. Jones Patted the empty space on the floor in front of her and closed her eyes to continue her meditation. "Make yourself comfortable."

"So..." Lyra sat on the floor placing her legs under her, mimicking Ms. Jones position. "What's the game plan?"

"I want you to breath." Ms. Jones instructed with closed eyes.

"Breath?" Lyra could help the quirk in her eyebrow.

"In through the nose and out through the mouth." Ms. Jones elaborated.

"I think I know how to breath." Lyra retorted. But the snarky remark went unnoticed by her new teacher.

Lyra rolled her eyes and took a large amount of air through her nose. She released it with an obnoxious noise as she looked around the room. It was a basic classroom with a dry erase board and windows. But it was empty and bare. No posters, no books, no desks, and no chairs. Man what she would give for a chair right now. She had been on the floor for not even five minutes and her knees were killing her. Lyra let out a little whine as she shifted her weight.

Ms. Jones opened an eye at the sound. "Are you not comfortable?"

"Not really." Lyra repositioned her legs to the side to try and get some circulation back.

"It is important in meditation that you are comfortable." Ms. Jones closed her eyes. "It helps eliminate distractions."

"How is this suppose to help me?" Ms. Jones' eyes shot open at Lyra's outburst. "How is breathing and meditation suppose to fix me?"

"You do not need to be fixed, Lyra" Lyra scoffed at the statement. "To fix something implies that something is broken. You, Lyra, are not broken."

"You don't know what it is like to be me." Lyra snapped back. "You don't know how I have to live or what could happen if I am not careful or on guard all the time. You know nothing."

"I know you are afraid." Ms. Jones statement left Lyra speechless. "I know you have been afraid for most of your life. You are afraid to be alone."

"So your solution was to take me away from the only friends that will talk to me here?" Lyra tried to deflect.

"But you are afraid of the very people you wish to be surrounded." Ms. Jones continued unfazed. "You are afraid you could hurt people you care about or worse, they could hurt you. This inner conflict causes anger. Fear and anger make you think the best place for you is apart from everyone else."

There was a moment of silence as Lyra calmed down and collected her thoughts. "Did you use your powers to pull that from my mind?"

"It doesn't take special powers to see you are distraught." Ms. Jones soft smile dissolved the tension in the room. "But in the name of full disclosure I should tell you I do not have any 'super' powers."

Lyra blinked a few times in confusion. "What?"

"I have no super abilities." Ms. Jones shrugged.

"But Principal Powers said you were a telepath."

"No Principal Powers said I study telepathy." Ms. Jones clarified. "She never said I have powers."

"So you are a civilian?" Lyra asked to which Ms. Jones nodded. "How is a civilian suppose to help me with my problem?"

"For a woman who's father was a civilian, you have alot of judgment towards my skills."

"My father was a hero." Lyra growled through clenched teeth.

"I may be a civilian. But I am still top of my field in telepathy and empathy research." Ms. Jones reiterated. "My knowledge on the subject may bring certain things to light."

It was like they were going around in circles. Lyra shook her head in annoyance. "Okay how can you help me?"

"Both my parents had powers. My mother was a telepath and my father was a powerful empath." Lyra listened as Ms. Jones elaborated. "Neither of them were embarrassed or ashamed when my powers didn't manifest. They were both very encouraging and proactive. The believed that I could do anything I put my mind to in this world. Even without super abilities they told me I was never defenseless. They taught an ordinary person like me how to protect myself. With their combined abilities they taught me how to read people without having to read their minds. Things like facial expressions, body language, and speech can give away everything. It only took a few days of watching you gather my information. They also taught me how to fog or block my mind from others. It may take time but I believe through meditation we can use the same practices to block you from any accidental transference. What do you think? "

"I think" Lyra fiddled with her bracelet. "this hippie shit is a waste of time." She spun the bracelet watching it shine. "But you are the only one that has offered any option other than hide." She stopped the spinning bracelet letting the feel of metal run through her body. "Let's do it!"

"Okay! First step," Ms. Jones Smiled ear to ear. "Get comfortable." Lyra chucked pulling her legs in front of her crossing them in a sitting position. "Second step: close your eyes." Lyra followed her teachers instruction. "Now breath" Lyra smirked at the step. "Slowly in through your nose... and out through your mouth." Lyra mimicked the sound. "Concentrate on your breathing. Focus on the rise and fall of your chest, the sensation of air through your nostril or mouth."

Lyra tried to focus on her body as instructed. She could feel the hard floor beneath her and shifted slightly to reduce the pressure. With every breath she could feel the metal of her bracelet rubbing against her skin. Everything irritated her.

"It is completely normal for the mind to wonder." Ms. Jones explained sensing the annoyance in Lyra's body. Lyra glared at her teacher with one open eye. "Only thing to do is refocus on your breathing. Just relax" Ms. Jones took in air through her nose. "and breath."

Lyra cracked her neck and closed her eyes again. In a building full of hormonal teenagers the room was surprisingly quiet. She tuned out her instructors breathing and focused on her own. Her mind was quiet and empty. Lyra allowed that emptiness to surround her. It was almost peaceful. Right when Lyra thought she was getting the hang of it the gentle sound of running water caught her attention. But she couldn't find the source in the pitch black. Lyra tried to ignore it and redirect her thoughts back to her breathing.

"Where one breath ends the other begins." I soft voiced echoed.

But that damn trickling sound was pissing her off to no end. Lyra growled internally hoping the action would cancel or drown out the noise. But the trickling sound only intensified into rain water. How was she suppose to find 'inner peace' if she couldn't concentrate? The storm grew as Lyra's irritation grew. Why did everything have to be so difficult? She hated this school, hated these people, hated her life. Why did everything have to be such a shit storm? I flash of light and loud thunderous bang startled Lyra causing her to open her eyes.

"It is completely normal to fall asleep for a beginner in meditation." Ms. Jones smiled in understanding. They were back, or always had been, in the classroom. "Did you dream?" Lyra shook her foggy head. "A nightmare?"

Lyra raked her fingers through her hair. It was damp with sweat. "I'm fine."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. Many, myself included, have experienced a struggle in their life. It helps to talk through it." Ms. Jones tried to nudge Lyra to open up.

"I don't want to talk." Lyra shut down where the conversation was going.

"Maybe it would be best to reflect on today and then we can touch back on it in our next session tomorrow." Ms. Jones stood and stretched out her body.

"What?" Lyra quickly got to her feet causing a dizzy head rush. "But we've only been here for like an hour. I didn't cut out the only fun classes of my day for you to cut sessions short."

"We have been meditating for over three hours." Ms. Jones didn't flinch as Lyra grabbed her wrist to look at her watch. "You did very well your first time. You should be proud."

"Proud?" Lyra laughed out loud. "I took a three hour nap."

"We will work on your focus tomorrow." With that Ms. Jones dismissed her student.

* * *

Lyra slumped in her chair at the lunch table staring at the ceiling. She rolled her neck trying to work out the kinks from sleeping sitting up.

"Wow Lyra you look rough." Lyra dropped her head to see Warren glaring at their uninvited guest. Layla was ignoring the glare waiting for Lyra to acknowledge her. "Why weren't you in class today? What happened?"

"Did I do or say anything last night to make you think this is okay?" Warren growled.

"Hello Layla." Lyra smiled.

"Funny" Layla turned her attention to Warren. "You are never gonna believe what happened." She giggled uncomfortably. "I was going to ask Will to homecoming,"

"Layla" Lyra jumped in. "Congrats. I'm so happy for you. When did this happen?"

"Well" Layla paused. "Will told me he asked Gwen on the ride over and I said I was going with Warren instead."

Lyra immediately face palmed and Warren looked like he could light Layla's hair on fire with his glare.

"I don't remember that being the plan?" He growled.

"When the hell did you two have time to come up with a plan?" Lyra looked from one guilty face to the other. "Somebody start explaining right-"

"Hey Lyra did you do the history homework?" Magenta sat across from Lyra next to Layla.

"What are you doing?" Warren commanded.

"Sitting"Magenta bit back.

"Warren" Lyra tried to get his attention.

"No one sits here but me." He stated.

"Mm-hmm" The two girls shared a look.

"Warren don't change the subject." But Warren ignored Lyra's demand. "Layla-"

"What did you get for Number four?" Magenta asked Lyra. "I wasn't sure id Tigerman was A) Bitten by a radioactive tiger, or B) bitten by a regular tiger, then exposed to radiation."

"Here" Lyra pulled her notes out and tossed them across the table to Magenta. "I won't be needing them anymore. Now Layla what happened yesterday?"

"Hey are we sitting at Warren's table now?" Ethan sat next to Warren. "I feel extremely dangerous."

"Whoa Whoa" Warren was about to murder someone.

"It this guy bothering you, magenta?" Zach asked in all seriousness.

"Try the other way around." Warren said through clenched teeth.

"Warren chill." Lyra pointed a finger at him. "Start talking-"

"Why don't you need your notes anymore?" Layla jumped in before Warren could answer.

"Yeah" The comment finally connected with Magenta. "And where were you this morning?"

"Yeah" Layla redirected attention on Lyra.

"I..." Lyra gave up on getting her own answers. She knew this conversation was coming. "I had to drop my morning hero support classes."

"WHAT?" Everyone at the table erupted. Everyone but Warren.

"Principal Powers put me in a different course schedule." Lyra glanced away.

"But you love hero support class." Layla insisted.

"I enjoyed it." Lyra corrected

"So you're a full blown hero now." Magenta stated.

"No" Lyra corrected again.

"You gonna drop us like Will?" Ethans question caused a sharp pain in Lyra.

"We will still ride the bus together and we can hangout during lunch." She tried to raise there spirits.

"That's exactly what Will said." Zack pointed out.

Lyra looked at her friends gloomy expressions. "Guys I would never do that." Her statement didn't change their mood. She knew she was the cause for their pain.

"Does anyone else need a date for homecoming?" Warren announced out of the blue redirecting everyones attention.

"Warren you are crazy." Layla giggled uncomfortably. "Please I promise I'll make this as painless as possible."

"So your're not doing this just cause you like me or anything?" Layla shook her head. "You're only doing this to get back at Stronghold?"

"Yeah" Layla sighed.

"Then I'm in." Warren flashed her a smile that was gone as soon as it appeared. "But I'm not renting a tux." He picked up his stuff and left the table.

"Hey if Warren's not here, is this still the tough guy table?" Ethan asked.

The group shared a heart filled laugh dissolving all the tension

"You guys want to come over to my house after school?" Lyra offered.

"Can't today." Magenta was the first to turn it down.

"We have a test tomorrow and need to study." Layla explained.

"Come over anyway." Lyra reiterated. "I can help you study. Hero support was the only classes I was acing."

"Sounds good" Layla smiled.

"I'm there" Magenta shrugged.

"Me too" Zack jumped in excitedly. "I-I'll be there too"

"Great" Lyra stood and collected her belongings. "I'll meet you at the bus."


	16. Chapter 16

**This was meant to be apart of the last chapter too. But my computer battery is on it's last legs. It has to be plugged in and even then the computer turns off every 5-10 minutes. the only luck i have it that it saved my progress when it reboots.**

The group of friends sat around the table on the back patio with their books open and plans to study.

"Your teacher is a civilian?" Ethan squeaked out.

"Well she is a professor." Lyra put down her pencil giving her full attention to the oncoming endless questions from her friends. She would answer anything they ask. It was the least she could do.

"What is she teaching you?" Layla ask in pure curiosity.

"We are working on my meditation." She looked around the table at her dumbfounded friends. "It's only been one day." Lyra defended.

"Sounds kind of out there." Magenta stated.

"Yeah Ms. Jones is a weird one. She's got this hippie dippie vibe. Very peace and love type. You would like her Layla." Lyra smiled.

"Maybe I could meet her some time." Layla offered.

"How's her lesson suppose to teach you how to be a super hero?" Magenta asked skeptically.

"Well you see..."

Lyra knew this day would come. She knew she could never keep her secret forever. Lyra tried to explain her control problem. Almost the whole school, minus a select few, thought Lyra's only power was her ability to heal. It was a helpful, but lackluster, power. Lyra tried to explain to her friends how her healing comes from an ability to sense and control a person's aura. That energy is used to physically heal wounds. Her friends praised her unique abilities. It sounded so simple and beautiful to them. Lyra continued to explain the consequences to her 'gift'. In order to touch and manipulate another's aura Lyra has to open herself up and use her own energy as a channel. This leaves her vulnerable and defenseless. Severe damage could accidentally be done to both Lyra and the people surrounding her. She felt safe telling them about her first time in this situation.

She was seven living in New York with her family. Her parents burst into her room when they heard her blood curdling scream. Lyra was asleep in bed presumably having a nightmare. They tried to wake her when they saw her thrashing around scratching at her throat. But the minute her father touched her he had instantly started to scream incoherently. He rolled on the floor drawing blood as he tore at the skin on his chest. Lyra's mother stood there mortified at the scene in front of her. She was too terrified to touch either of them. In a desperate attempt to save her husband and daughter she grabbed the bedside lamp and hit Lyra on the side of the head rendering her unconscious. Lyra woke up in the hospital bed with one hand cuffed to the frame. Both her parents were at her side waiting for her to wake. Even with the cuffs she could feel their sadness. Her father felt shame for not being able to protect his little girl. It was the first time he had felt helpless, useless. Her mother was beating herself up inside for raising a finger in violence against her child. Lyra cried for hours as her parents tried to comfort her and assure her that it wasn't her fault. She knew their words were true. But she hated herself for causing them so much pain. When she was finally calm an agent took her statement. Lyra couldn't remember exactly what happened. She remembered being completely immobilized in pitch black. Sharp pain sliced through her body slowly. It had felt like her skin was on fire with no escape. She wished for death only to be reborn again in the same agonizing pain never ending. Lyra's father had confirmed her story feeling the same distress when he had touched her. A couple of days later Lyra overheard her parents whispering in the middle of the night. Her father had mentioned they found a deceased Jane Doe. The woman had been bound and torture, skinned alive, before dieing of blood lose. The next day Lyra was fitted for her first neutralizing bracelet.

At the end of the story Lyra glanced around the table expecting looks of horror and fear, maybe even a little pity. But what she saw, what she felt, was genuine concern. Not for their own safety, But for hers.

"Lyra" Layla reached over to hold her hand. "What can we do to help?"

Lyra twitched at the contact. No one had ever asked her how they could help. Yes there were people in her life right now working on a solution to her problem. But nobody asked how they could help here and now. She could feel the group's love and care even though the bracelet. But it oozed out Layla through every pore.

"That's sweet of you guys. But I'm fine right now and we are working on a more permanent solution in the future." Lyra smiled. "Now that we are definitely not studying would you mind explaining to me how you came about getting a date to homecoming with Warren Peace?"

The rest of the group began commenting on the mismatch couple.

"He's really not that bad, guys." Layla defended. "He's actually kind of sweet."

"Yeah sweet like a wolverine." Ethan joked.

"The guy is a freaking psychopath." Zach stated.

"Hey" Lyra jumped to Warren's defense. "Warren is not a psychopath. Bit of a hot head. But he's had a hard life."

"You've had a hard life too." Magenta inserted. "But you didn't take it out on the world."

"Yeah you're not an angry bully." Zach added.

"He's not a bully." Lyra argued.

"He hates Will" Magenta stated the obvious.

"But it is only misguided." Layla jumped in.

"Right" Lyra continued. "He's just confused right now. His father was a villain. But he was also a good man."

"Every villain is a hero in their own eyes." Layla Pointed out.

"Warren's father Is a villain." Ethan corrected. "How could you possibly know he's a good guy?"

"Because he was my neighbor." Lyra stood abruptly. The echo of her chair scrapping against wood left the group silent. "The Peace family are my neighbors." She pointed at the house next to them. "Mrs. Peace was here everyday after we lost my father. She helped my mother with everything until we were back on our feet. They are good people. Good, Helpful, Respectable, Hard Working People." She leaned in a bit. "And if I were you I'd keep my voice down."

"I'm Sorry" Ethan shrank in his seat.

"Yeah" Zach apologized. "We didn't know."

"It's fine guys." Lyra sat back and recollected her temper. "Sorry I snapped on you." Lyra grabbed her text book. "We were on question four, right?"

The others returned to their books.

"So what was he like, ya know, before the incident?" Magenta asked. "Did you guys ever hang out?"

The girl was fearless. That was Lyra's favorite quality about her.

"Yeah we were friends." Lyra smiled. "Best friends."

"What happened?" Layla inquired.

"People change." Lyra shrugged. "We both changed."

"But that doesn't mean it has to end there." Ethan piped in.

"Yeah" Layla elaborated. "You both changed. But that doesn't mean you're incompatible. Your growth might have made the two of you better to understand each other."

"I don't think he wants anything to do with me anymore." Lyra sighed.

"Have you tried?" Magenta asked.

Lyra thought back to every time her offer to help had been rejected. "Kind of... yeah...sorta."

"But have you tried asking him?" Layla elaborated.

"I think he might receive her better if she just told him, not ask." Magenta pointed out.

The rest of the study session consist of the group talking about ways Lyra could reconnect with Warren.

Her friends never ceased to amaze her.


End file.
